red in my ledger
by silverswan51
Summary: Kat Evans is just a scared 15 year old girl wanting nothing more than to escape her life at the unground, or the T.U.G. but she doesn't know how. She has been beaten into submission for too long and now this is all she knows; but what happened when out in the field she is caught by two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents by the names of Clint and Natasha? Oh things are about to get interesting.
1. prolouge

**Hello everyone! This is my first dip into the avenger's fandom. I would just like to say that I am coming back from a yearlong break and have deleted my stories; due to wanting to start fresh, I am looking for a beta at the moment, so if you have any questions about that please PM me. Well I hope you enjoy the story! Please give me feedback good or bad; as long as it's respectful I don't care. **

**Summary: Kat Evans is just a scared 15 year old girl wanting nothing more than to escape her life at the unground, or the T.U.G. but she doesn't know how. She has been beaten into submission for too long and now this is all she knows; but what happened when out in the field she is caught by two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents by the names of Clint and Natasha? Oh things are about to get interesting.**

**Update: 2/12/16 I fixed some minor grammar mistakes and spelling. If you find anything else just let me know!**

"Good job Agent Evans!" My boss Mr. Vaughan praised as he gazed at me with his beady mouse looking eyes; that popped out due to his thinning black hair. "Exceptional work," He continued, "but then again, coming from you I expected nothing less."

"Thank you, sir. It was my pleasure, sir." I said robotically with a cold expression.

"Good, good." He mumbled to himself. "Report back here tomorrow at 10 a.m. to receive your next assignment." He ordered, "Until then, you are dismissed." He finished with a pleased smile; showing his gold tooth.

"Thank you, sir." I said again with a slight nod, then turning around I strode out of the room and down the bleak gray halls, my boots making slight clacks again the concrete floor. I took a left turn down a small dim hallway and arrived at my quarters. I opened the metal door with peeling navy blue paint on it and emerged into my small room. It had gray walls like the hall way, and concrete floors like the hallway, but over in the corner was a small little bed; with army green blankets and an old beat up pillow. In the corner opposite to that was a little wooden dresser. In the corner across from the bed was a small, dirty, white sink; with a mirror above it. A crack was in the lower right corner of the mirror and it was coved in a thin layer of dirt and grime; that no matter how many times I cleaned it off, always came back by the end of the day.

Stuck in the upper right corner of the mirror was a faded photograph, worn around the edges. In the photo there was a man grinning; He had raven black hair and sea blue eyes with black rimmed glasses sliding down his nose. He is wearing a brown sweater vest over a white dress shirt and a red tie. He was looking up at a small girl on his shoulders with a huge smile. The little girl had shiny, shoulder length, auburn hair and sea blue eyes. She had porcelain skin and was wearing a blue dress, with little black dress shoes. Next to the man and little girl was a small woman; with short brown hair and a soft looking face. She was smiling fondly at the pair next to her. She was wearing a short sleeved violent dress shirt and black dress pants. She too had a big smile on her face.

I pull my gaze away from the old photo, trying to ignore the tight knot forming in my stomach. Instead I look at my reflection. I still have my auburn hair, though its much longer now and my eyes are still blue, but they are lifeless and cold looking. My skin is as pale as ever, but there are specks of crimson on my face. I look down at my hands and they took are covered in red. No doubt it's from my last mission. I quickly turn the cold water knob on the sink and began washing the crimson from my hands, and then I splash water on my face, ridding it too of the sticky substance. The cool water on my face refreshes me slightly, preparing me for another sleepless night. I turn off the water and look down again to see my hands slightly shaking. I ball them into fist, looking in the mirror then at the photo again.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper, looking at the occupants of the photos smiling faces. "I never wanted this," I continued, "But they broke me." I said taking a shaky breath, molding my face into a cold blank expression that I had mastered over the years. I then focused my sights back on myself in the mirror. "I just hope one day, you can forgive me for what I've done."

**Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1 Nightmares and Nathen

**Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone for the AMAZEING response; I got on this story. I'm so happy! Each follow, favorite, and review made my day and I just want to let you know how much they mean to me. I would have gotten this chapter up sooner but I didn't like a part in it; so I changed it so it would match up with the story better. I hope you enjoy it! By the way today is my 14****th**** birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do one of these last chapters; so I'm doing one now. I sadly don't own the avengers. *cries.* **

**I just want to get a shout out to the following people that favorite/followed/reviewed**

**Angi Marie, Ari'lizbeth, CaptinFernys, Marmite-1, PJO-Blue-Cookies, Summer Jackson, Beverlie4055, Monsibaisamaya, Lovaable-idiot-1702, Msroe00, Whoopdillyupcious, Badwolfsonnot, Devil nerds, Phonenixangel47, Aleksitupper19, Readermind, and Guest reviewer. **

**Summary: Kat Evans is just a scared 15 year old girl wanting nothing more than to escape her life at the unground, or the T.U.G. but she doesn't know how. She has been beaten into submission for too long and now this is all she knows; but what happened when out in the field she is caught by two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents by the names of Clint and Natasha? Oh things are about to get interesting.**

_Loud, piercing, screams filled my ears; I recognized it as my mother's, her screams where swiftly followed by my father's loud cries. I struggled against my bonds, hissing slightly when they dug into my raw skin. Hours upon hours of their screams and cries; only to be replaced by mine. It was a terrible cycle. Just nothing but endless screaming and I couldn't take it anymore! So I finally caved, I finally did what they wanted._

_"__Ok stop! Stop it! Stop hurting them; I'll join! Just please stop it!" I shouted. Almost instantly their screams stopped, then for a long moment it was quite; the only sound was my heavy, labored breathing. All of a sudden the big heavy metal door in front of me swung open to reveal Mr. Vaughan and two guys behind him who were dragging my parents in to the room by their hair. Once they were inside the room the two lackeys forced them down onto their knees. They seemed to be drenched in water; it was dripping in a big puddle around them. _

_"__Kat," My mother whispered in a frightened voice, a broken expression on her face. _

_"__Kat sweetie, what have you done?" my father asked, finishing for my mother. I furrowed my brow in confusion. I didn't understand; I joined them so they would stop hurting them, I thought this was right! Why are they looking at me like that? The sound of a match being lit breaks me out of my thought. I stare at the match for a moment, then look down at my parents, then back up at the match again, then it clicks; I know what he is about to do. A look of horror and realization must have crossed over my face because Mr. Vaughan smiles darkly, and then dropped the match. The instant it hits the floor my parents go up in flames, their screams bouncing off the walls. As the flames effulged them they fall to the ground in a heap. I just stare in shock, my mouth a gap as their screams slowly die down. At this point one of the men that had brought them in pours a bucket of water on them causing smoke to go everywhere. I sat frozen in place, just staring at what's left of my parents bodies. When I'm finally able to tear my gaze away from them I direct it to Mr. Vaughan and his smirking face. I stared in complete shock; my mind just seems to freeze, I couldn't move and I felt terror well up in my chest._

_"__Don't take it personal sweetheart. Now that you work for me I can't have any lose ends now can I?" he asked casually," I look forward to doing business with you, Ms. Evans." he said in a deep voice. He took one final look at his handy work and then turned around and strolled out of the door, leaving my parents smoking bodies and I alone. When the door shut with a loud clang I found myself just sitting there for a moment In total shock at the events that had just occurred. Once the moment passed I felt white hot terror bubbling up in me. I let lose a loud, terrified, scream. _

I shot up in my bed, getting tangled up in my bed sheets in the process, causing me to fall to the ground in heap. The ground is cold beneath me and brings me back to my senses. I look around in the dark, the only light coming from the hall way through the crack under the door. I rubbed my eyes with both hands trying to regain the rest of my bearings only to find that I am slightly trembling. _Perfect._

"It was just a dream." I murmur to myself. I sat on the floor for a moment before using the side of the bed as support to pull myself up off the floor. "It was just a dream." I say again, a little louder this time. The only problem with that statement was that it wasn't just a dream; it was the moment I lost everything. I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind and threw on my work out clothes which consists of black yoga pants and a white tank top; no shoes though, I prefer to train barefoot.

Grabbing the brush off my dresser, I head over to the sink; running the brush through my nappy head. As I do so I stare at myself at the mirror, trying to avoid looking at that old photograph. I didn't need any more painful memories this morning. After I was sure I had gotten out all of the knots and tangles of my hair I threw it up in a high pony tail. I took one final look in the mirror, only glancing at the picture for a split second before heading out the door and to the gym.

The gym was a large room at the heart of the T.U.G. headquarters. There was a whole corner of the gym just for weight lifting. Then next to that, four huge sparring Matts, to the left of them in the middle of the gym was a track, In the middle of the track was a pool. To the left of the pool there was weapons training; which included a shooting range, an archery range, and a knife throwing range. Above everything was the gymnastic equipment which was all suspended in the air by wires, no net. So if you fell, you were done for; well you might survive if you were lucky enough to land in the pool.

After my work out, a quick hot shower, and a trip back to my room to get some clothes I headed down to the mess hall. Since I wasn't really that hungry I just grabbed an apple and headed to the small table in the corner of the mess hall where my friend Nathen and I ate together, well whenever one of us wasn't out on a mission of course. I hadn't seen him in almost a month due to conflicts in both of out schedules, so I was a bit excited and a bit nervous to see him because he could always tell when I hadn't slept; which is pretty much every night but that's beside the point. I spotted Nathen from across the hall, he was in the lunch line. Nathen was tall and wispy looking, but don't let appearance fool you he was one of the strongest agents here. He had a mop of messy black hair and bright green eyes, like me he had been here since childhood. Come to think of it he actually came in shortly after me, luckily he came in under different circumstances than I did, but that's a story for another time.

"Hey kit Kat." He chirped, using the nick name he had created for me when we were children.

"Nathen," I said quietly with a small smile. He was the only thing here that actually made me smile, even if it was only just a little. We played off each other well, he was the loud goofy badass and I was the quiet and reserved badass, we just worked.

"That's all I get?" He asked in mock hurt. " No I haven't seen you in forever Nathen come give me a hug? Or oh Nathen, you've gotten so much hotter since the last time I saw you?" He joked.

"Shut up you idiot." I laughed, shaking my head at hi as I went to get up and give him a hug. "You look like hell Nate." I say after getting a good look at him and sitting back down.

"You don't look much better princess." he informed me, with a smirk but a serious tone. "Still not sleeping well?" He asked but we both knew it was more of a statement. I averted my eyes and was silent for a moment.

"No," I said softly, "'m not."

"Nightmares?" he inquired, reaching out to put his hand on top of mine, making sure I saw the movement knowing I didn't like it when people touched me without my permission or took me by surprise.

"Always," I mumbled, "they just never go away, and it's killing me."

"Maybe you could ask to get your work load lightened?" he suggested, trying to cheer me up even though he knew they would never lighten my load; I am their best agent after all.

"Yea," I laughed, "because they will totally take my feelings into consideration."

"It was worth a try." He smirked, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Hey, I have to go get ready for the mission briefing but how about when I get back we spar together then maybe play some cards?" I suggested knowing that he loves card games.

"Deal. I'm there as long as they don't send me off on another mission." He said, perking up a bit. Satisfied with his answer, I turned to leave. "Hey Kat!" He called.

"Yea?" I asked, turning around.

"Be careful." He said in a serious tone.

"Aren't I always?" I say, turning to go, "On second thought," I added, "Don't answer that." As I walk down the hall to prepare for the briefing I heard Nathen's loud laughing bouncing off the concrete walls and I smile to myself. Nathen may be two years older than me, but he was still a kid at heart; how he manages that in this kind of business still baffles me to this day. I just hope he stays that way. There's nothing more heart breaking than watching a good soul turn cynical and jaded; I should know, I watched it happen in the mirror. As I enter Mr. Vaughan's office for the briefing I once again mold my face into the cold emotionless expression that I have come to know so well.

**Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2 And So It Begins

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait; I'v been busy with school and cross country and haven't had time to type. This is more of a filler chapter in which we get to visit Clint and Natasha. Yay! Now I know you guys are excited for the trio to meet Kat and I'm about 99 percent sure that it will happen in the next chapter. All I can say is that it's going to be epic. So stay tuned. Well enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the awesomeness that is marvel.**

Clint was late, again; and I could tell fury was getting impatient; Coulson on the other hand just looked half worried half amused. He was such a mother hen sometimes. I thought to myself, grinning. Suddenly Clint dramatically burst through the doors; causing Coulson to snort.

"Nice of you to join us, Agent Barton." Fury said drily, rolling his eye with an annoyed expression; but if you looked close enough, you could see the hint of a smile. We all knew he secretly found Clint's theatrics kind of amusing.

"I'm so sorry sir! I lost track of time during my work out!" Clint said in a hurry, plopping down in the empty chair next to me. Fury made a sound in the back of his throat sounding close to a laugh before turning the projector on.

"Work out my ass." I whispered to Clint, "You were playing video games again weren't you, Barton?" He gave me a smirk in return, confirming my suspicions. I then turned my attention back to fury and the projector.

"This is agent Walter Green; one of our lower level agents." Fury began, as a picture of a young man with a buzz cut appeared on the screen. "Agent Green was killed this morning." He revealed suddenly with a sigh. I felt a slight pang in my chest .I had seen Agent Green around the base; but I didn't know him personally. Yet, I still felt that pang of sadness you get when someone you know passes away. I quickly pushed it away; trying to focus on the briefing. "He was planted as a spy in the top secret organization; known as the underground; or the T.U.G. right before he was killed he was luckily able to relay some very important information." He continued as another picture popped up on the screen.

"This is special Agent Evans." Coulson said, pointing to a picture of a young girl; with red-ish brown hair and cold blue eyes. She looked to be around 16 maybe 17.

"She is the undergrounds best agent, her field is killing anyone or anything she is ordered to." Fury continued,

"Why haven't we heard of her before? I asked, "Surely if she is that deadly we would have heard at least some wind of her?"

"Because up until this morning, we had never got a clear picture on her." Phil supplied, "This was taken from a camera hidden inside a microscopic camera inside Agents Greens jacket. This picture was attached to some information; he sent this morning before his death. We got lucky to get this photograph.

"She's just a kid though." Clint said sadly, "Could she really do this much damage?"

"From what we gather Agent Evans has been in the business for a while now. She appears to be an expert in what she does; and will do go to creative and extreme measures to get the job done. So she is highly dangerous and deadly." Fury said.

"So, what are we going to do? Kill the kid assassign? I asked coldly; not liking the idea of killing a kid.

"That is not the assignment; but if it comes to that, so be it." Fury sighed, not likely the idea of killing a child; even if she was a master assassin. "Your mission is to capture her and bring her back to S.H.E.I.L.D. Headquarters, where she will be interrogated for information about the T.U.G." Fury concluded.

"From what we can gather from the info Agent Green sent us; she will be given an assignment to kill Jacob carter, a highly wealthy business man; who dipped into some white collar crime in his younger days; but was caught and served time in prison for his crimes. Ever since his release over 15 years ago he has stayed out of trouble with the law; and has a wife and three children with another on the way." Coulson added; flipping to a picture of a man in his mid-40's with thinning blonde hair and bright green eyes. He had a scar going horizontally under his bottom lip; I observed.

"Looks like his past crime is coming back to bite him on the ass." Clint chuckled.

"Do we know why the T.U.G. are after him?" I asked, studying Jacobs's picture. Did he have anything to do with them back in his white collar crime days?"

"We have no clue to why their targeting him. We have no record as to why he is a target." Fury sighed, "Green was killed before he could give the rest of the message; we were lucky to get what we got." Phil explained somberly.

"Ok," Clint said, getting up with a determined glint in his eye. "When do we leave?" fury stared at him for a moment; before looking at me directly in the eye,

"Immediately."

**Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Encounter Part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter I just had so many ways I wanted to go with this and couldn't decide; so it took me a little longer to write this than I would have liked. And the moment you all have been waiting for is here! So enjoy! (Oh and I just wanted to say happy Halloween! I'm so excited! I'm going as my queen, black widow this year. )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers, but oh well I have my fan fiction.**

It wasn't supposed to end up like this; with a knife to my neck and my gun held to my targets head, not able to decide if getting my throat slit is worth the success of the mission; yet here I was. Dammit!

"Don't even think about it." The women with short, red, curly hair said, finally regaining consciousness; from when I knocked her out earlier.

"Don't do it kid." her partner, (the guy who was currently holding the knife to my throat.) added. Digging the knife to where it was slightly digging into my skin; but wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. I better explain.

2 hours (before) earlier….

It was a little after 4:30 and I had just been dropped off at my target, Jacob Rogers's house. It was a beautiful two story house with a nice brick job and flawless shining windows. The house had a blue door; making it really stands out against the maroon color of the brick under. Under the windows were perfectly trimmed shrubs, all in line. Since the house was a little ways off the road, there was a long drive way leading up to the front door; which then made a turn around a small patch of grass and merge back with the concrete leading back down to the road. Off a little to the side was more of the drive way; leading toward the back of the house to what I assume to be the garage. From what I can see their pretty well off family.

No one was home. According to the file that Mr. Vaughan gave me, it says Mrs. Rogers is at work and would be going out with friends tonight. The children are most likely at daycare, while Jacob himself was at work and would home in about an hour or two. So that gave me plenty time to prepare. Not wanting to attract any unwanted attention, I walked around back the house. The house may have been a little ways off the road but I wasn't taking any chances. Around back there was a huge underground swimming pool and a nice patio; with furniture. And just my luck, there was a sliding glass door. I silently did I little cheer about not having to climb the house; and then got to work.

I walked over to the door and took out a bobby pin from my hair, bent down and slowly began working the booby pin into the simple lock on the door; and before I knew it, I heard a loud pop. I grinned victoriously before sticking the pin back into my hair, sliding the door open, and getting up. I stepped into the house, noting the ugly peach color of the carpets and inwardly cringed for a moment; before praying for whoever picked out these carpets. For they surely would be going to hell; for their poor taste in carpet colors, it was awful. After leaving the living room, I was relived to find that the hideous carpet did not continue any further, but instead was replaced by a nice white tile. At least someone in this house had taste I thought.

Pushing away my thoughts about interior design, I crept up stairs; quietly peaking in various doors until I found Mr. Rogers home office. I went over to the desk and sat down in the plush black leather chair. Then proceeded to take out a hard drive from one of the various pockets in my black trench coat; and plugged it in to his lap top. It immediately started downloading files. I'm not sure why Mr. Vaughan wanted his personal computer files, seeing as important stuff was probably kept at work; away from his family, but I didn't question him. I knew better than that. While it down loaded I set to work on the rest of my plan.

1 hour later (still before)

I luckily got everything set up before my target got home. I had left some homemade brownies on the table; that contained a sleeping agent that will make him drowsy and a note on the counter; saying it's from his wife. Then in various places around the house, I hide tiny cameras; so I can keep track of his movements from my smart phone. Then finally I got the number to his home office phone; which I will call from the office closet, after he has eaten the brownies. Once he picks up the phone, I'll kill the line and make my appearance. Pretty good plan if you ask me.

I waited another five minutes before I saw him enter the house. He looked tired and was carry a brief case. Jacob Rogers was a man of medium build, and had wispy blonde hair that was thinning slightly at the top; due to old age. After throwing his brief case on a nearby chair he promptly made his way to the kitchen; heading straight to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. He gulped it down quickly, almost completely draining it before noticing the brownies; on the granite counter. He set the water bottle down and picked up the note and smiled upon reading it, then took a bite of the delicious and deadly treat I had prepared for him. I felt a string of guilt tug at my heart; but I quickly shoved it down and slipped into my cold persona.

Its go time I thought, dialing the number. Almost immediately the phone rang and his head shot up groggily. The sleep agents were already taking affect, perfect. He stumbled slightly and made his way up stairs to the office. When he opened his office door I quickly hung up the phone. Looking a little annoyed, he hurried over to the desk going to check who called. Well it's now or never, I thought; slowly cracking the door open. He froze phone in hand; I took out my gun holding it down by my side.

"Who is there?" He asked, in a frightened but groggy voice.

"I have a message from the T.U.G." I said, repeating what Mr. Vaughan had told me to say. I faintly heard his breath hitch slightly. I felt guilt bubbling up at what I was about to do; before pushing it down and cocking the gun, raising it to his head; as he slowly turned around, His green eyes wide. I noted he had a scar below his bottom lip, interesting I thought. I took a deep breath before saying the last line of the message. "There not happy."

I was seconds away from pulling the trigger, when I heard a loud crash to my left and I saw two people come flying in through the window; glass goes everywhere. I duck down doing my best to avoid any on coming glass. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob fall down behind the desk. I guess the sleeping aid finally took full affect.

"Agent Evans, drop the weapon and come with us." A short man with blonde hair says, pointing a notched arrow at me. I stay silent and get up and brush the glass bits off me.

"Agent Evans come with us now; or we will he to use force." Another voice said. This time it was a female voice. I look over next to the man and there is a tall woman with short, red, curly hair. She was pointing two guns at me.

"Looks like you going to have to use force." I say.

**First cliff hanger! Wow I'm so proud! I had originally wanted to continue on with this but decided to put it in two parts but I'll update again soon as I can; I promise.**

**Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 4 The Encounter part 2

**Hello everyone! I am sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with school and other actives and plus my mother went on a cruise for a while so I didn't have a computer to type on. I assure you this isn't going to become a habit and I am going to try and get back to a normal updating schedule; which is probably going to be a chapter or two a week if you were wondering. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a bit of writers block with it, but over all I am pretty happy with the way it turned out. So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the wonder that is the avengers. * Sigh.***

"Looks like you're going to have to use force." I say, with a flat tone. I see their faces slightly fall before they both jump into action. The women lunges at me; meaning to knock me over, but I flip her over my shoulder in one swift movement. The man jumps in next, going to punch me in the face; but I saw hesitation in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt me. So I took advantage of that; I slammed my knee into his stomach and moved slightly to the left to avoid the punch. I threw him to the ground just in time to roll out of the way of the women's surprise kick.

"Please, just come with us." The women pleaded, throwing blow after blow. I dodged each one easily. "We don't want to hurt you." She threw a punch to my face but I caught it; and for a moment she seemed shocked, her composure dropping for a split second before I flipped her; where she landed on the floor head first, effectively knocking her out. At that moment her partner decided to get up. He took one look at his partner's unmoving form before glaring at me dangerously. Protective of each other I noted.

"You shouldn't have done that kid." He growled, taking out a knife and going for my right side. I dodged and flipped around him, kicking the back of his knee and twisting his arm behind his back. He let out a grunt and struggled for a second. Jacob then decided to get up at that moment, so I threw aside the assassin and took out my gun; pointing it at his head.

"I would repeat the message," I said, cocking the gun. "But I think you get the jest." Then there was a knife to my neck and here we are. Stupid you should have made sure he was out before trying to take out the target, I scolded myself.

"Don't do it, please." The women tried, but my mind was already made up. After all, the number one rule at the T.U.G was that the mission always comes first. So I shot him point blank range right in the head. Then seconded I shot him, I expected for my throat to be slit. I could feel the knife getting ready to make the smooth clean cut; when a shriek was heard. All three of us snapped our heads toward the door way, and there standing in tears, was a little girl and two younger boys; all three were crying.

"Shit." The man cursed, lowering his knife; momentary forgetting about me. That's when I heard it, a soft beeping sound. It sounded like it was coming from the wall…. right next to the kids? I was puzzled for a moment; before realizing what it was. It was a bomb.

"Dammit!" I cursed, starting towards the kids. "Everyone get the fuck down!" I shouted, grabbing the two little boys and maneuvering myself between the wall and the little girl; then turned my back to the wall and crouched down and brought the girl to my chest along with the two boys, effectively shielding them as best I could from the blast. A second later, it went off. A loud boom and crash were heard and the children and I went flying through the glass windows; that the man and the women hadn't crashed through earlier. I heard the kids screaming as we went flying through the air. I tighten my hold on them as we went crashing toward the ground; but I lost my hold on one of them, I wasn't sure which one. Then I felt the impact of the concrete ground hitting me, full force on the side; and I rolled, curling myself into a ball trying to protect the two children I was still holding onto. At some point I must have let go of them because the next thing I know, I'm slowing to a stop in the grass a few yards away from the house. I can feel pain flaring up in my side and my head. I can hear derbies crashing down everywhere. I look up and through blurry vision; I see two bodies, unmoving; a couple of feet away from me. Behind them, another in the pool; and then two more on the concrete right below the broken windows, the last thing I remember is the sound of sirens in the distance.

…..

The first time I wake up; everything is all fuzzy and blurry and the only thing I know for sure is that there was a figure sitting next to my bed, and they had red hair….

The second time I woke up, I woke up screaming. I wasn't sure why I was screaming; but I was. I felt hands all over me, which caused me to panic and try and lash out at them; only to find myself restrained, which made me scream louder and start to thrashing around. Then I felt a pinch and the world was black again.

The third time I woke up, I came back slowly; first just sounds. There was the sound of an air vent and a rhythmic beeping noise. Then I noticed that I was in bed, and it wasn't my bed. This was much more comfortable than the cot I had back at the T.U.G. Then I opened my eyes, at first all I saw was a white ceiling; confused I sat up. The room was pretty much bare expect for a chair next to my bed and medical equipment surrounding my bed.

"I must be in a hospital." I whispered to myself. I had only been in one once; back when I first beginning working for the T.U.G.; I had gotten beaten up pretty bad. So bad to where the medical staff there couldn't do anything, so the drove me to the hospital. Afterward when I was all better Mr. Vaughan called me into his office and smacked me around a little; threatening that if I ever needed to go to the hospital again that there would be very serious consequence afterward. After that I trained harder to make sure it never happened again, and it didn't; until now anyways. That meant I would have to face the consequences later. A wave of terror passed over me and I started to shake slightly and a whimper escaped my throat; before I pushed it down, trying to return to my stone cold face. That's when the door opened, to reveal the man and women I had seen earlier at the explosion. They were on either side of a black man with an eye patch, clad in all black. Then off to the side behind them was a short man in a suit with black sun glasses and an ear piece, he looked very professional.

"I hope you don't mind if we ask you some questions, Ms. Evans." The man with the eye patch said, with a slight smirk.

**Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 5 The on coming storm

**Happy thanksgiving everyone! I hope you have an awesome day! Oh and I hope you enjoy the chapter as well. Please give me feedback! I would like to know how I am doing and if you guys like the story; and I am sorry if this chapter is a little boring, it's another filler chapter. Well sort of. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own the avengers. **

After a long interrogation session with Ms. Evans, (She wouldn't give us her first name.) We officially had nothing. The kid just wouldn't talk; no matter what strategy we tried, we still came up empty. Fury had tried playing nice but he quickly got tired of that, then Clint and I tried the good cop bad cop routine; which also failed. Then I tried one on one with the kid but that too didn't work. Even Coulson tried; but the session just ended with Fury threating bodily harm on Evans over and over until he gave up and stormed out of the room. The only time she spoke out of the entire interrogation was when she asked about the three little kids; she had tried to save. Unfortunately, the only one to survive was the youngest; who just had a few minor injuries. After that she got a cold look on her face and just seemed to completely shut down. It was very odd. I pondered these thoughts as I headed down to the staff room to get some coffee. I was in dire need of some coffee. When I arrived I saw Clint perched on top of the fridge, which was not unusual; sipping coffee and eating a glazed doughnut. I rolled my eyes shooting him a smirk, which he returned in between bites of his tasty treat. I then walked over to the counter beside the fridge and I poured me a cup of coffee and leaned up against the counter.

"That was a very interesting interrogation." He commented, finishing off his doughnut.

"Indeed," I agreed, "I don't see how were going to get anything out of her; this kid is good. No matter what we said she didn't react at all; and I couldn't get an emotional read on her either." I added after a minute of silence.

"I know Nat. This is just weird; this kid is surely something else…. and you know what I find funny, is how she kills the kids father, but then in turn tries to save them from the blast of the bomb. I mean did you see how fast she moved? At that point in time I hadn't even known the bomb was there." He said taking a sip of his drink. "And for a supposed ruthless killer, she doesn't seem very ruthless."

"I noticed." I said, also taking a sip of my coffee. "But the real question here; is where did the bomb come from? We didn't put it there; and by Agent Evans reaction to it, I think we can assume that she didn't put it there either. There was a look of surprise on her face. It may have just been a flash but it was there I'm sure of it.

"This is a strange case Nat." He chuckled after a pause.

"Strange is right." I agreed. After a few minutes of silence, Fury and Coulson walked in.

"Well that interrogation got us nowhere." Fury sighed, collapsing into one of the nearby chairs.

"Clearly sir," Coulson said with a smirk.

"The good news is that we got a scan on her; when they first brought her in and it has been running through every database we have since she first arrived." Director Fury said with a slight smile.

"And did you get anything?" Clint asked curiously.

"In fact, we did. It wasn't much; but it's something." Coulson says, pulling out a file. "With the basic scan, several stories came up about an assassin known as, the oncoming storm"

"Mysterious." I commented.

"There are reports over the last couple years of a person that fits Ms. Evans description known as the oncoming storm. As far as we can tell, if the name is even mentioned it can ruin whole companies; and destroy business deals. This person is utterly feared in the black market and in white collar crime. And not just in this country, but in multiple others as well. There was even a report of this person killing a mob boss while completely subdued." Coulson explained.

"So that's all we got. Some story about this on coming storm; that may not even be this kid?" Clint asked, annoyed.

"How is there no record on this kid?" I asked, "I mean shield has records of everything and everyone."

"Apparently we don't. Not in this case anyways." Fury said with a sigh. "This kid is a damn mystery and we can't do anything about it."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A man in a black suit and sun glasses walks down the dark damp hallways of the T.U.G. taking a right into Mr. Vaughan's office; where he is sitting at his desk looking through a large pile of files. When the agent enters Mr. Vaughan sets the files down and takes off his small reading glasses that seem way too small for his round face.

"Case report?" He inquires in a gruff voice, tossing the case file and reading glasses onto the desk.

"Jacob Rogers has been terminated." The man in black reports,

"Good, good." Mr. Vaughan sighs, with a pleased smile.

"But..." The agent begins,

"But what," He snaps, the pleased smile turning into a scowl.

"Agent Evans survived the blast." The man said in a neutral tone; flinching slightly when Mr. Vaughan slams his hand down on the desk.

"What!" He bellows furiously. "How?" He demands his eyes narrowing.

"While in the process of trying to complete her mission; Agent Evans encountered two shield agents, who after the blast took her to their headquarters." The man in black said.

"Is it confirmed? Are you sure?" Mr. Vaughan asked, trying to keep his cool.

"It is confirmed, sir. One of are inside operatives saw her brought in not too long ago by two level six agents."

"Damn …. Looks like this will take a little longer than intended." He complained, running his hand through his thinning hair. "I guess I have to feel a little pride though. I mean she isn't our best agent for nothing." He chuckled somewhat fondly.

"What would you like to do sir? Shall I tell the operative to take her out?" The man in the suit asked.

"No, no, not yet at least; we might be able to use this to our advantage." He said, tapping his fingers on the desk, taking a deep breath. "She could still be of use to us."

"Yes sir." The man replied, bowing slightly; then turning on his heel and exiting the room, going back down the damp hallway. In his ear piece a voice suddenly springs to life on the other end.

"What are my orders?" The voice asked, clearly that of a man.

"Take her out." The man in black said, and after a moment added, "Immediately."

"Yes sir." The voice replies before the line goes dead. The man in black takes a deep shaky breath before he continued on his way down the hallway, his footsteps echoing off the walls.

**Read and Review. **


	7. Chapter 6 He knew my name

**Hey everyone, I know I posted a chapter earlier; but inspiration struck and I couldn't help myself. I just couldn't stop typing. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: In the hour from when I last posted to now I still didn't get the rights to the avengers. :( **

After the agents left from my interrogation (if it can be called that.) I sat in silence, wallowing in my guilt. Two of those kids died. I could have saved them, I could have pushed them out into the hall. They didn't have to die; that wasn't my mission. They shouldn't have died.

"Christ I'm a monster." I said in a choke up voice, a tear trickling down my face as I gripped my hair tightly; trying to hold back my tears. I couldn't cry right now. "Get out of here first, get back to the T.U.G. then I can go back to my room and cry there." I mumbled, wiping my tears away and getting up out of the bed. When I stood up the ground titled and I went crashing to the ground; but luckily I grabbed onto the heart monitor to steady myself. After I was sure I was steady, I took the IV out of my arm and tip toed over to the door and peeked out into the hallway. I looked both ways, the only thing catching my attention was the flickering light, down the right side of the hallway. Just when I was about to slip out, I heard a muffled voice,

"Yes, sir." The voice said, clearly a male voice. Then footsteps could be heard; and they were headed my way! I quickly slipped back into the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible; and raced back to my bed, throwing the covers over me and laying my head on the pillow facing the door. A few seconds later the door creaked open and I squeezed my eyes shut and forced my breathing to go back to a normal rate. For a moment, it was all quite. Then I heard the click of the door being shut and footsteps headed in the direction of my bed. I stiffed, trying to feign sleep as best I could. I could hear the breathing of the man who was now standing beside my bed; from the sound of it. I wondered what he was doing, when I heard the click of a gun. My eyes shot open to see a man with light brown hair and a mustache holding a gun directly above my face. I quickly rolled to the side and then I heard the gun go off; the bullet embedding itself into the pillow right where my head was seconds before. My eyes flitted back in forth between the bullet hole and the shocked looking man standing next to me.

Suddenly my brain decides to kick in to action; and I grab his wrist hitting a pressure point causing him to drop the weapon with a cry. I then swung my leg up hitting him square in the face causing him to go flying into the various medical machines surrounding us. I jumped up out of the bed, automatically getting into a fighting stance; my mind immediately going into agent mode. He swiftly recovered himself and launched himself over the bed; throwing a punch at my face which I caught easily. I then twisted his arm behind his back and kicked the back of his left knee making him to drop down to his knees. I dug my elbow into his should blade causing him to fall all the way to the floor with a cry. I backed up waiting to see if he would get up. Unfortunately for me, he did. I would have killed him, but there was no point or order from Vaughan to do it, so I didn't see the point. I didn't like pointlessly killing someone. After a pause he stumbled to his feet with an angry expression.

"If you're trying to kill me, you're going to have to do better than that." I said flatly. Suddenly my vision got blurry and my stance flattered. Unfortunately for me he saw the advantage and took the upper hand.

"Will do." he growled and he let out a cry tackling me to the ground, pinning me on the floor my hands above my head. I froze up, memories flooding my mind and I let out a small strangled sound. "They were right. Get you on the ground and it's all over." He laughed cruelly. I struggled, trying to push the memories back but failing.

"Let me go!" I cried, my voice cracking slightly. I cursed myself for being weak. My breathing started to pick up to where I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I knew if I didn't clam down this would turn into a full blown panic attack.

"Aw, Kat got your tongue?" He taunted. My breath caught in my throat; he knew my name. Only agents at the T.U.G. knew my name.

"The underground sent you, didn't they?" I asked, in a moment of level headedness' before the memories pushed back through causing me to go straight back to panic mode. I started to struggle again; a loud whine escaping my throat. That's when I heard a gun go off and the guy slumped over on top of me. I quickly pushed him off and backed up into the corner of the room; my breath getting faster and faster and I started to make a wheezing sound. I looked over to the door to find the red headed women from earlier that had been identified as Natasha; with a gun in her hand. She was slowly lowering it as her partner, Clint I think his name is was, running over to me.

"Hey Evans," He said in a frantic voice, bending down in front of me. It took me a moment to realize he was shaking me; to which I violently flinched away. "Evans you ok? Agent Evans!" At this point Natasha was over here as well bent down beside Clint, watching me.

"He….he knew my name." I choked out; as a lone tear slide down my face. The pair shared a look, and the next thing I knew everything was darkness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Clint's pov

After a couple minutes of small talk in the break room with Natasha, fury, and Coulson. I heard a gunshot go off the noise echoing then fading. Everyone shared a look before rushing to Agent Evans room. We were all thinking the same thing; that she had escaped, but boy were we wrong. When we arrived at her door it was closed; but Nosie could be heard inside. Director fury threw open the door; and what we saw, was definitely not what we were expecting. One of our lower level agents, Brad Wilson I think his name is, was pinning Agent Evans to the ground and he was straddling her, her arms firmly held above her head. The poor kid looked terrified. Definitely not the girl I had helped interrogate only an hour ago. Suddenly Evans began to struggle and let out a loud whine.

That's when another shot went off. I was confused for a moment ;when I looked over to see Nat slowly lowering her gun. She shot him. I registered as I saw Evans throw the guy off her. Her breathing quick and fast she backed up into the corner of the room. I immediately ran over to her.

"Hey Evans," I said, shaking her for a few moments before she flinched away from my touch, trying to back further into the wall. "Evans you ok? Agent Evans!" I looked back to see Natasha coming up beside me and kneeling down, while Coulson went over to check on brad, and fury called some more agents over. I then turned my attention back to Evans,

"He….." She began, "He knew my name." She choked out, tears shining in her eyes as one slid down her face. I looked over at Nat and I could see she was just as confused as I was, when I turned my gaze back at the kid before me her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went slack.

"Clint, what the hell just happened?" Nat breathed, as medical staff and other agents rushed into the room; nick barking orders at them.

"I have no clue." I said, "But I think we're going to get more than we bargained for with this one Nat."

**Read and review. **


	8. Chapter 7 Making a choice

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the long wait; I have just been so busy with school, and family stuff, not to mention I have an unhealthy addiction to Netflix and anime. I am so sorry and will try to update as often as I can. I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you have any questions about why I wrote the characters the way I did, (I feel like I wrote them all over the place in this chapter, so I hope it doesn't confuses anyone.) Just PM me. Ok now on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the avengers, just my OC. **

I sit by Agent Evans bed, the heart monitor rhythmically beating. It had only been a few hours since the agent, now identified as Agent Ron good lace (If that was even his real name.) tried to kill agent Evans. Shortly after the encounter Evans passed out and hasn't waked up since the attack. So far there's has been no serious medical injury; just a little bruising. This attack is beginning to make me wonder exactly how this girl fits into the T.U.G.

"Hey Clint." A voice says, I immediately recognize it as Natasha.

"Hey," I replied, staring at Evans unmoving form. For some reason I felt strange looking at her like this, like a way of protectiveness. But that's crazy she has killed tons of people without even blinking I shouldn't let my guard down like this. I can't help it though.

You feel it too don't you? Nat asked. That feeling that makes you want to protect her from all the horrors in the world.

"Yea, it's weird; I mean she's killed so many people, done so many horrible things, yet I feel like she's still so innocent." I said looking at the red haired assassin.

"So have we." She said in a flat voice.

"I guess your right." I sighed, feeling a little better than before.

"I have some news," She said quietly, sitting down next to me, "As it turns out, our rouge agent really was rouge. He was a double agent; secretly working for the underground." She explained in a flat tone; that she always used when she was trying to work something out.

"So he was from the underground, and he tried to kill one of their best agents?" I said bewildered.

"Yea it's kind of messed up." She mumbled, she's just a kid. How did she get mixed up in all this?

"I don't know, Nat. I just don't know." I reached out to put my hand on Evans arm but as soon as I make contact with it, she bolted up, gasping for breath and immediately grabbing my wrist twisting it back painfully. I let out a surprise cry and she lets go and flips off the bed settling in a crouch on the floor across the room. Her eyes were wild and unfocused; reminding me if a scared animal.

"Hey it's ok its ok." Natasha says calmly, holding her hands up and shooting me a glance making sure I was ok. I gave a small nod, confirming that I was fine. "We're not going to hurt you." She continues, slowly making her way forward. After a beat, the girl's defensive stance falters and she sits down on the ground, crossing her legs and stares blankly at the floor. For a long while, or what seemed like it, we all stayed like that; me clutching my throbbing wrist, Natasha standing up her arms raised, in what she hoped was a calming stance; and then Evans sitting quietly on the ground, staring off into space. Finally after what seemed like forever, she mumbled.

"He knew my name…." She whispered, knitting her brows in confusion. "Only they know my name." She added.

"Who, the underground?" I asked. She nodded silently.

"If this guy was from your own organization, why would he try to kill you?" Nat asked, sitting across from the confused girl.

"Well," She began, "there are two possibilities: One, he really could have just been a rouge agent, or the boss could have sent him."

"Who's the boss?" I questioned, hoping to get a name out of her. She still is a threat after all and we need to get as much info as possible and she is too smart to give it away during interrogation; but maybe, now that her guard id down I can get something from her.

"Mr. Vaughan." She answered. Ok I could possibly run that.

"That's not his real name." She added, guessing what I was thinking." "I already tried looking him up. The search came up with nothing and I have plenty of contacts and they all came up with nothing."

"Why would you look up your own boss." Nat asked trying to get some info out of her?

"Because I don't trust that asshole!" she snapped, "I don't trust anyone anymore." She said in a quitter voice, so quite that I almost didn't catch it.

"Then why do you work and kill for them if you don't trust them?!" I yelled, suddenly getting angry. I mean why would this girl; this kid work for somebody like that. Was she insane? I expected her to jump or flinch like she has been, at loud noises or sudden movements. (This really concerns me.) But this time she didn't jump, she just had a blank look on her face and stared at me with dead eyes. "Why do you take lives if you don't even know the people who tell you to do it?! Don't you have any consciousness?"

"Clint," Nat said in a sharp tone

"You act like I have a choice." She laughed darkly, "You act like I want to kill people you act like I get off on it or something, well let me be the first to tell I don't! Quite the opposite actually, but I. don't. Have. A. choice." She growled, with a pained expression; looking at the white tiles on the floor.

"We all have a choice." Natasha whispered softly, putting a hand on the young assassin's shoulder. Evans looked up in surprise, a shocked look on her face; her eyes darted from Nat, to me, to the hand on her shoulder, and back to Nat.

"I wish it was that simple." She said, her voice cracking and a single tear slipping down her face. Nat I were floored! The feared, 'oncoming storm' was crying, maybe there was more to the story than we were seeing…. suddenly the door opened and slammed into the wall making the girl instantly go back into a fighting stances. All the emotion that had been etched into her face only moments earlier disappeared just like that, her face going blank and hard again.

"Hello sweetheart," Fury said with a smirk, appearing in the doorway with a few other agents. "I have a few questions for you, so I think that it's best that you come with me."

"Fury what is this?" I asked confused as the agents tried to take grab Evans, but she kick one in the face and tripped the other, leaving the two agents in a heap on the floor.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." She growled angrily, "I can walk myself." She said, surprising everybody as she got up, wobbled a little catching onto the wall for support for a moment before walking over to fury.

"Evans what are you doing?" Natasha said confused. I could tell the girl reminded her of herself and she was starting to get a little protective over her, hell I was too. How could we feel this strong about her, we didn't even know her name?

"Making a choice," She said with a determined look. Evans started to walk out but then paused at the doorway, "Names Katharine by the way. But just call me Kat." She added with a slight smile, which we both returned before she walked out. Maybe this kid isn't so heartless after all.

/

"WHAT!" Mr. Vaughan screamed, flipping his desk over, papers and other objects flying everywhere. "I thought I told you not to take her out yet!" He roared.

"But sir…" The man in black began but was cut off when the bigger man grabbed him by the collar and pinned him up against the wall roughly.

"I don't want to hear it! You disobeyed a direct order from me." He growled, slamming the man into the wall again before dropping him roughly on the floor.

"I thought it would be best if she was taken out sir. That way she wouldn't give away any vital info." The man babbled, trying to calm the man's raging temper.

"Nobody asked for your input, agent." Vaughan growled darkly, taking out a gun and shooting the man in the head without hesitation. "It's a pity." He sighed, throwing the gun on the ground. "You were a pretty good agent." Suddenly Mr. Vaughan's cell phone rang. He immediately answers it, "Yes?" He said pinching the bridge of his nose before sliding his hand into his pocket.

"This is agent crime reporting." A warped voice said.

"Yes, go on." Vaughan sighed, shifting the phone against his shoulder, reaching down into his pocket grabbing a cigar and lighting it then taking a long drag.

"The girl Katharine Evans, she still alive." The voice said, as Mr. Vaughan took another drag before puffing smoke out through his nose.

"That'd girl," he mumbled with a creepy smile, the cigar still in his mouth. "I knew you wouldn't be taken out so easily."

"Would you like me to continue where agent good lace left off?" The voice asked, as the old man once again took a drag of the cigar.

"No," He said, smoke coming out of his mouth as he spoke, "Not yet."

"Yes sir." The voice said before the line went dead and Vaughan was left in silence.

"You may still be of use to me Katherine."

**Read and review.**

**P.S. Happy new late year everyone! **


	9. Chapter 8 Conner

I was following Director Fury down a long, winding hallway with guards in black suits lined every couple feet and it was quite expect for the sound of boots meeting concrete. I felt extremely nervous, as I always did in the presence of an authority figure (a skill developed by the many years working with Vaughan.) well that and the fact that this place reminded me of one of the lower levels of the T.U.G. called The Pit.

The Pit was a fighting area located in the lower levels of The Undergrounds HQ that agents competed in once a month. It didn't matter if you were on your death bed, if were awake you fought. The reason for it was really just entertainment for Vaughan and a few of the higher ups, but they didn't tell us that. They gave us some BS story about improvement and crap. The winner of the competetion got some 'new' clothes and some extra meal points which is a system at the T.U.G. that you bought your food and other necessary items with. I didn't eat much or need a lot of stuff, so whenever I won I would always give the points to some of the newer, younger agents; but winning came at a price. If you made it to the final four rounds it was kill or be killed territory.

_It was damp and dim in the arena, and I could feel my panic rising as the cheers of my fellow agents got louder. I_ had _only been in the T.U.G. for about a year in a half now, and this was the first time that I made it into a kill or be killed round. Boy it was intense; my opponent was a kind man who I had befriended, named Burt. He had sort of taken me under his wing; so to speak, sort of I guess. It wasn't anything drastic really; he would just lend me meal points sometimes and help me with my aim during training. I think I just reminded him of his daughter though and he felt like he could make up for all the terrible things he had done. Now I liked Burt I really did, but we had both made it to the fourth round; which was the start of the kill or be killed rounds. I couldn't think about all that right now though._

_Burt was three times my size and at least ten years older than me, the only reason I'd survived so far was because I was fast and used surprise attacks on him and I had a feeling that he was going easy on me. Suddenly I felt a breeze coming from my left and I ducked just in time to avoid a fist. I immediately tackled his legs causing him to lose his balance and we both went crashing to the ground. We rolled for a little bit and I was pretty good at slipping out of his grip, then I caught sight of a small dagger only a few feet away from us. (One of the agents must have thrown it into the ring.) I was about to go for it when I realized, I didn't want to kill him. I felt like I owned him, for all that he had done for me. It wasn't much but it was more than anyone else in this hell hole had done for me. I couldn't do that to him, I just couldn't. Killing people I didn't know, was one thing. Killing people I know is another totally different thing._

_While I had been caught up in my head, Burt had managed to grab the dagger and was about to dig it into my shoulder; when at the last second I subconsciously reacted and swung around, turning the knife around on him digging it into his side, probably butchering serval vital organs. For a moment, everyone was silent. No one made a sound; everyone was shocked, that I a tiny little ten year old had done it, had killed Burt. For a moment I couldn't believe it. That's when Burt let a pain filled moan and I slowly removed the knife. Burt then fell to the ground in a heap the rest of his strength leaving him, suddenly everyone erupted into cheers and I looked around in a daze, then at my hands. They were covered in blood, his blood! Burt's blood! I started to shake uncontrollably and my breath came in short gasps, what kind of monster was I? How could I do that? He had been helping me and I just did ….that!_

"Agent!" A voice said, breaking me out of my vivid flashback? If that's what that was, I hadn't thought about Burt in a long, long time. It was just one of those things that you believe if you don't think about that it'll disappear.

"Yea?" I said barely concealing the crack in my voice as I realized I had stopped and was staring at my trembling hands. I looked up at a concerned Fury.

"Why did you stop?" He asked, giving me a puzzled look.

"No- no reason." I said taking a deep breath as we started walking again. "So what were you saying sir?" I asked, straightening myself.

"Well I was, offering you a job before you just stopped." He snapped, annoyed.

"Sorry, sir it won't happen again, sir." I said slipping back into my agent façade; then realizing what he said quickly snapped out of it, "Wait, what?! You're offering me a job?"

"I believe that's what I said." He said in a faux annoyed tone.

"Wait, why would you do that? I'm a cold blooded killer." I deadpanned. "He looked a little shocked at my bluntness, but quickly recovered.

"I think there's more to you than meets the eye, agents Evans." He sighed, "And from what I understand your former boss has a price on your head. I figured we could help each other out, you're an experienced agent and I could use someone like you to help take down the T.U.G. and other agencies like it. And in return I could give you work and a place to stay." He finished. "So do we have a deal?" I thought about it for a moment, the part of my that was loyal to Vaughan was screaming at me to say no but… that side of me that was tired of being afraid and trapped and was screaming for freedom, was telling me to say yes. In the end the latter won out.

"Yea, sure I accept your offer." I sighed, after the internal debate in my head.

"Good." He smirked, "That would have been awkward if you had said no." He laughed, "We'll need you to get to work right away. I'll show you to your quarters later tonight, right now I need you to sort out some files and information on the T.U.G. We don't have much and your inside knowledge of them will be much needed." He explained, leading me to a door. I found it strange that the exact file room I needed to go to was so close; then, it hit me!

"This is where you were taking me the entire time, weren't you?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Smart girl." He remarked.

"How did you know I wouldn't say no or fight back when you tried to take me from the infirmary room?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't." He chuckled, and with that he opened the door to reveal a decent sized room, with a couple cabinets lining the back wall and a small table in the middle. Sitting at the table was young man, he had mess of curly blonde and had light blue eyes and sun kissed skin. He was biting his thumb nail as his eyes scanned over the papers. He looked to be sifting through files. I looked back at fury giving him a look before he smirked and closed the door.

(((((((((((((((((((((((Later))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So, how long have you worked for the T.U.G.?" The young man sitting next I asked. I looked up to see big bright blue eyes and shaggy blonde curly hair. He was at least a year older than me, but had a sort of innocence about him that I found endearing and reminded me of Nathen, I felt a pang in my chest at the thought of him but I quickly pushed it back. I sighed, trying to remember exactly when I had started working with them. It had been a while and after the first two years, everything started to blur together in a mix of mind numbing pain and terror.

"Well kid," I started,

"You do realize I'm older than you right?" He said cheekily with a grin. I gave him a look before he explained, "I was the one who put together your file. When you got here they took an assessment of you and I copied it all down." He explained, "The age of course was just a guess, but judging from your expression I think I'm right."

"Well how old are you?" I asked

"16; and I'm guessing your 15?"

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "I got it right."

"Well I'm still calling you kid, kid." I said with a smirk. "I think I have a little bit more experience than you." I joked halfheartedly.

"Fair enough," He said, raising his hands in defeat along with a raise of his eye brows. "I'm Conner by the way." He introduced with a lopsided grin.

"Kat," I replied, giving him a look before shuffling through some papers and files.

"So Kat, are you going to answer my question?" He asked as he too, looked through files, that stupid grin still on his face. He must be a regular class clown this one, I thought with a groan. He again reminded me of Nathen.

"Well kid," I said, putting emphasis on the 'kid' part, "I think I've worked for them since I was about; 8 maybe 9 years old. I can't remember exactly, it's been a good while." I continued, "So about 6 years, give or take."

"Wow, that's a long time." He commented solemnly.

"Yea," I mumbled, "It is." I felt myself start to zone out and give into horror filled memories which usually only happened at my bunk back in the T.U.G. (I would always scramble back to it before it took over completely, I didn't want anyone seeing me like that.) When I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder, immediately I flinched back jumping up out of my chair making Conner jump up as well, in surprise or fear, well that was unknown. I let out a shaky breath trying to calm down, knowing that if I didn't do that now this could lead to a full blown panic attack. And I really didn't need that right now.

"Hey, it's ok my bad, sorry." Conner said in a calming voice, "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry you just started to zone out and started shaking a little bit and I know the start of a panic attack when I see one." He rambled.

"Its fine, just not use to it." I whispered.

"Use to what?" He asked puzzled for a moment before realizing what I was talking about, the contact, before letting out a quiet "oh," after a beat he asked, "What did they do to you in there?" My face went hard instantly, and I took a deep breath.

"Trust me kid, its better that you don't know." I ground out through clenched teeth. I saw him go to touch my shoulder again, trying to give some form of comfort but quickly remembering my earlier reaction and thought better of it. "They really fucked you up didn't they Kat?" He asked quietly.

"You have no idea." I laughed bitterly.

"I can tell you're a good person, I can see that." He added.

"I don't know about that." I chuckled halfheartedly.

"Well if you ever need help with….. Like dealing with it all… or help with panic attacks or nightmares or anything just comes find me ok." He said in a concerned voice.

"Hey Kat, we need you down in the main briefing room now." Clint said, opening the door and poking his head in.

"Ok, I'll be out in a second." I said as he closed the door.

"I'll let you get to the briefing." Conner said once again with his trademark grin and turned to leave, "Ya know Kat, you're not as bad as everyone thinks you are."

"How do you know, you only just met me." I called, but he was already gone.

**Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 9 We need a plan

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've just been extremely busy with school and family issues. There was also this killer snow storm and I was stranded up at my dad house. I also haven't had much time to write but I did do a lot of thinking about this story and I know pretty much exactly where I want to go with it. So updates should be faster from here on out. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing for a while.**

"Hello, sir." A distorted voice says cracking to life over the land line.

"Ah Agent Crime," Mr. Vaughan greeted,

"Everything is going according to plan." The voice confirmed.

"Ah good, that's good." Vaughan sighed with a please smile.

"Shall I put the next stage of the plan into effect sir?" The phone crackled.

"No, not yet. Let them stew for a little while"

"Yes sir." And with that, the phone died.

I was walking with Kat to our meeting with Director Fury. I had tried some causal conversation, but she just seems to shut me out or give short answers. It didn't make any sense. I was for sure she would open up more after what happened in the infirmary, but apparently that had just been a fluke and she was back to this cold, unfeeling agent. It unnerved me. Once we arrived at the Fury's office we both took our seats on either side of Natasha.

"Now that I have you all here it's time to explain what the council has planned." Nick said with a smirk, rubbing his hands together.

"And what is that?" I asked, leaning back in my chair, "And more importantly, why are Nat and I here? Couldn't you use a higher level agent?"

"I have both of you here because you are the ones who brought our friend Agent Evans here to us. So you both are directly involved. I am also please to tell you that she has accepted a job with us." Fury explained. Well, that was surprising, I wasn't expecting that. I looked over at Nat to see her reaction but it was as impassive as ever. "Now as for the plan, the conceal thinks our best choice would be to plant some agents into the 'underground' and let them get into the higher ranks, then crumble it from the inside and launch a full scale attack once everyone is in place, and with any luck we just might blind side them and-"

"It won't work." Kat scoffed, "That will take at least a year and half to get at least one agent established in the T.U.G. and that's if there good, and who's to say they won't die before then. Vaughan doesn't hold back with the corporal punishment and we do some pretty high profile missions, even for new recuts and what if they get discovered, not to mention they could die in the Pit or even in the training room. Kat explained, "Everything there is extremely dangerous sometimes they'll even knock one of our own off just for the hell of it."

"What's the pit?" Natasha asked with mild curiosity.

"It's a completion held every month where every able agent competes in a tournament to show off their skills, as the high ups put it. But we all know it's just to entertain them; and once it reaches the fourth round, it's a kill or be killed scenario." Kat answered in a dull voice, "I've seen many good agents go out that way. Hell, I've almost gone out that way, I've killed people that way; and it's never pretty." Kat said with a cold expression. I was shocked to say the least.

"I don't think any of the agents that work for the underground can be considered good." I commented without thinking, causing Nat to send me a glare.

"The ones left anyways." Kat mumbled under her breath.

"Well then what do you think we should do then?" Mr. Fury asked sarcastically.

"I'm not sure that anything will work." She admitted, "I'd tried to get out at one point but it never got anywhere."

"Everything has a weak spot." My fellow assassin said, "We just have to find it first." Natasha said.

"I don't know why you guys are bothering, nothing's going to work." Kat said. I sighed, leaning back in my chair. It was going to be a long meeting.

Later…

We through ideas back and forth for at least two hours before Fury concluded that he would talk to the council about it at the next meeting and would get back to us in a few weeks.  
In the mean time we were in charge of keeping an eye on Kat. So basically we got stuck with babysitting the kid. It wouldn't be so bad if she would at least talk to us. I mean I figured after what happened in the infirmary that she would be a little more relaxed around us but I guess that was just fluke, a moment of weakness.

"And over here is you're room." Nat said pointing toward a small room at the end of the hall. We had been giving Kat the tour of the heli-carrier, for the most part Kat seemed unimpressed expect for when we showed her the helli-carriers engines, that got a slight eye brow raise; so I'll take that as progress.

"Thank you." Kat said going to head off to her room.

"Wait," I said causing her to turn her head, "Don't forget we have training at 8:30," she paused "I'll send that Conner kid to get ya if ya want." She added

"That would be great than you." She replied, "really thanks." She added before going into her room and shutting the door.

"Well isn't she just a bucket full of sunshine." I said sarcastically, Nat just rolled her eyes and started off toward her room "I have a feeling she's more than she appears to be Clint. We just have to give her time."

Finally I was alone in my room? But this couldn't be my room, it was too nice. The flooring was carpeted, the walls were painted, while it was and ugly gray color they were at least painted, there was a bunk bed over in the corner of the room with white sheets. Across from that was a dresser with a mirror above it; then next, to my left was a small bean bag chair, then a little TV attached to the corner of the wall.

"Whoa," I breathed looking at my new room. This was the best room I've had in a long time. I walked slowly over to the bed and plopped down. I timidity sunk into the cushy mattresses. I took a deep breath; it smelled, clean. It brought back memories from before, before the T.U.G. I felt my eyes dropping, the exhaustion finally catching up with me and I drifted off …

**Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 10 I dont like guns

**Ok hi everyone, once again I'm sorry for the long wait between updates but I'm doing the best I can, and I'll try to get chapters out as fast as I can. I also want to thank everyone for all the support this story has been getting! I never expected for this to pick up like it has and I really appreciate all of it. Also I have a pretty good idea for where I want the story to go but if anyone would like me to try and incorporate something into the story just let me know and I will do the best I can to work it in there, and if I can't I may write a one-shot about it if you like. Ok well I'm going to stop babbling now so you can enjoy the latest chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers. *Cries***

I don't remember much of my dream, all I can seem to recall is a deep creepy laughing followed by a gun shot and a scream, that's when I bolted up breathing hard and hit my head on the top of the bunk bed. I muttered a curse to myself and rolled onto the floor, just lying there trying to catch my breath, after a few moments I decided it was time to get up. I lugged myself off the floor and over to the dresser. I don't know what I expected to find, I mean I didn't have any type of clothing but I opened it anyways. There was a pair of black leggings and a white t-shirt. I guess that was all they could find on short notice. I shrugged and quickly slide on the clothes and threw my hair into a messy bun, suddenly the door burst open! I immediately went into a defensive stance and threw a punch, it connected with someone's shoulder and they let out a yell.

"Ow!" The person shouted. I recognized the voice as Conner's.

"Jesus Christ Kid don't scare me like that!" I breathed, he just laughed in response.

"I'll remember that in the future." He grinned, "So you ready for your first day of training?"

"I guess." I said, truthfully I was a little nervous though.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He chuckled, glancing down at my feet. At first I was confused, and then I realized what he was talking about.

"Oh you mean my shoes?" I asked with a laugh. "I don't wear shoes when I train."

"Why not, What if something falls on your foot?" Conner says confused, I shrugged in response.

"I don't know, I just don't," I paused, "I think we should get going."

"Oh yeah," He grinned, "right this way." He added, leading me down the hallway. We made two right turns and ended up at a decent sized room with a huge mat covering most of the floor. There were also several punching dummies scattered around, along with a few punching bags. Then along the ends of the mat were few tables and chairs. Natasha and Clint were already stretching in the center of the room.

"Morning!" Clint called, straightening up from an attempt at touching his toes, then jumping up and down a few times.

"Morning," I said, joining them on the mat while Conner took a seat. I gave him a look to which he said,

"I'm not here to train, just observe." I was about to say something else, but just shrugged it off instead and began stretching. After a few minutes Natasha got up from whatever pretzel she had bended herself into,

"Ok," She began, "today is going to be more of an assessment; were just going to see what you can do when it comes to fighting, how well you can shoot, and various other things.

"I think my reputation says it all." I said back, immediately tensing slightly, expecting a blow or a reprimand for a comment like that; but it never came and I relaxed a little.

"We want to see for ourselves that's all." Conner interrupted.

"Are you all sure?" I asked a little warily. I don't really want to fight them in fear of hurting them or having a flashback in the middle of the fight and losing it. Back at the T.U.G I didn't care if I lost it, I mean most the people there were terrible human beings anyways, but they were different. They were the good guys; but every instinct in me was screaming to obey the order, so I followed my instincts and I did as I was told.

"I'll go first." Clint said popping his knuckles and making a faux serious face, on the inside I giggled a little but on the outside I just rolled my eyes and got in a fight stance.

"Ready?" Natasha asked, steeping off the mat and joining Conner on the side lines.

"I'll hold back if you want me to." Clint joked with a grin.

"I don't you're the one who's going to need to hold back." I mumbled I'm not entirely sure he heard me.

"Ready?" Natasha asked again. We both nodded, "And go!" She announced with a wave of her hand. Clint ran forward, his first thought to try and take me out with force. This is usually most people's first approach when fighting me, so I easily dodged his blows, grab his wrist and slid in between his legs, then jumping up still holding onto his wrist cause him to flip over onto his back, causing him to groan.

"Damn," Clint gasped, trying to regain his breath. "Kitty has claws." This caused Conner to burst out laughing followed by Natasha chuckling. After a beat Clint joined in and I smiled enjoying the sound. It was real laughter; I hadn't heard real genuine laughter like that in a long time. Yea there had been Nathen, but his is softer more contained, a result of the metal abuse of the T.U.G. "Come on, again!" Clint laughed, hoping up and getting back into his fighting stance. "No holding back this time.

"Alright," I chuckled, "you're on."

Later…..

After several more sparring matches with Clint; all of them which he lost and one match with Natasha which was a tie. We headed to the shooting range, before heading over Natasha leant me some clothes to go change into. It was a pair of gray skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt and an old beat up leather jacket that didn't fit her anymore. She said I could keep it which for some reason gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. I paired it with the combat boots from my old uniform from the T.U.G. They were the only thing that wasn't destroyed in the explosion expect for a few of my little knifes and a couple small gadgets. When we got down to the shooting range they were there waiting for me.

"So what do you prefer to do first, Archery, knife throwing, or guns?" Tasha asked, motioning to the different ranges. I was a little more uncomfortable here seeing as there were a few other people here, but I did my best to ignore it.

"Knife throwing," I said "It's one of my strong suits after all." I walked over to the table picking up one of the knives, flipping it over in my hands a few times before I sent it slicing through the air with on flick of my wrist, hitting directly in the center.

"Nice aim Kat." Natasha praised, which also gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. I felt the corners of my mouth up turn slightly and I let serval more go and they all hit exactly where I want them to, Next we do archery and it's really not much different than throwing knives so I'm pretty good with that too. Clint decides to show off his skills as well and I have to say I'm pretty impressed, he even promised to give me some pointers. Then it was time for guns, which I really didn't want to do. I had some bad experiences with them and I don't really like shooting them. I mean in my line of work I have to fire them every so often but I do my best to avoid it. I do force myself to practice and carry one though, just in case. Besides I should be ok, I shot some rounds off at the T.U.G. before I came here and I was fine. So I'll be fine here too.

"After this we could all go eat brunch." Conner suggested,

"Yea that'd be great." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Clint said.

"So shoot a few rounds than brunch." Natasha confirmed, steeping up to the line, aiming her gun then letting off four shots. I flinch at each one but concealed it with stretching my arms out. Conner gave me a weird look as I step up next. I took a deep breath aiming the firearm and fired.

_"__Please don't!" The women begged, "Please kill me, but don't kill my child!" _

_"__I…I'm sorry." I grounded out, as my throat closed up. I lifted the gun aiming at the scared little girls head. _

_"__Mommy I'm scared." The little girl cried, tears pouring down her pale face. I hesitated, my hand wavering. _

_"__Do it, kill her." Vaughan prompted with a growl. _

_"__But sir…. She's just a kid…."I said, trying to convince him, even though I knew it was pointless. _

_"__Do it now!" He ordered. _

_"__But sir," I pleaded, lowering the gun slightly. My plea was met with a blow to the face and he grabbed my hair yanking my head back causing me to yelp. _

_"__Do it now, or your little friend Nathen might have a little mishap on his next assignment." He whispered into my ear, my eyes went wide and he smirked releasing my hair. I re-aimed the gun at the kids head and the mother started screaming again and the tears on the kids face started coming down in buckets. _

_"__Please don't do this, please she just a child! Take me! Take me!" The mother begged, _

_"__I'm sorry." I said in a small voice as I cocked the gun and fired; blood flying up and hitting me in the face and various other places. The mother shrieked and started to struggle again. _

_"__Good work Agent Evans." Vaughan praised, with a sick twisted smile but I barely registered it. I felt numb, the mother's cries echoing in my ears. _

_"__You're a monster you know that, both of you are! You're both monsters, you hear me!" She screamed through her tears. I gave her a broken look and said, _

_"__I know." _

"Kat," Someone said, "Kat! Are ok?" It was Conner's voice, I felt a hand on my shoulder, which I assumed to be Natasha's since Conner's face was coming into view in front of mine and I could see Clint standing behind him with a worried expression. I looked from him, to Conner, to Natasha who also had a concerned look on her face, then down to the gun in my hand. Finally registering what was going on, I pulled away from everyone's touch and dropped the gun on the table, backing up slightly. I dropped down to the floor crossing my legs Indian style, putting my head in my hands and taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Are you ok?" Conner asked, after a moment bending down at my side but making sure to keep his movements slow and kept his distance.

"Ye-yea," I stuttered, a few tears slipping down my face as I tried to regain my breath. I cursed myself mentally for showing a sign of weakness and quickly wiped the tears away, hoping no one saw them.

"Ok, I think that enough excitement for one day; why don't you go lay down for a little while and then we can all go get something to eat?" Natasha suggested, I nodded quietly and stood up, steadying myself on Conner's shoulder.

"Why don't you take her back to her room Conner?" Clint said, crossing his arms in a protective manner? Conner nodded, and grabbed my arm making sure to shoot me a glance first to make sure it was ok, than gently lead me back to my room. When we finally got there, I threw myself down onto the bed and Conner tumbling down after me, seeing as he still had a hold on my arm.

"Are you ok?" He asked again softly, as I curled up next to him facing the wall.

"Yea," I lied, "just remembered some bad stuff." I added, as my eyes began to drop slightly.

"What did they do to you?" He mumbled to himself, just before I drifted off.

**Read and review.**


	12. Chapter 11 Wish Coulson Luck

**Two chapters in one week! *Gasp* Yes here I am with a chapter way earlier than usual. I thought I should write another one for making you guys wait so long for the last one, that and my muse went into over drive. I tried to add some humor into this chapter but I don't think I did a very good job…..But oh well I tried. Alright well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers. **

"What the hell was that?" Clint asked once Conner and Kat were out of ear shot.

"I don't know." I said distantly, looking at the door. "Maybe she had some sort of flashback?" I suggested, "You can't just work for a company like that and not have issues, I mean look at us."

"Yea, I just…." Clint trialed off in frustration, kicking a nearby table and knocking it over; thankfully there was no one else in the room. "What the hell happened to her in that place?"

"I don't know, but it was obviously nothing good." I said sadly, remembering a time when I had really been no different than her. I quickly push those thoughts to the back of my mind; not wanting to drag up the past.

"She reminds me of you when you first came here." Clint said fondly after a minute, seemingly reading my thoughts.

"Yea," I whispered trailing off. "We have to help her." I said suddenly, surprising myself.

"I agree." Clint nodded not missing a beat, "The good thing is that she already seems to have made progress from when she first got here."

"It's gonna be tough though." I added, "I'm pretty positive she has some deep rooted issues."

"I know we can do it." Clint said confidently once again not missing a beat. "Along with the help of Connor," He added, "those two have seemed to have gotten close fast." He whispered to himself with a knitted brow; but the expression quickly disappeared replaced by his usual smirk. "Besides like I said, she reminds me of you and you're strong; so I know we can help her get through." This he grinned.

"You're a real cheese ball sometimes." I laughed, something I really only do when I'm alone with Clint. It's like were more relaxed around each other.

"I try." He grins, I never really noticed how happy I am when I see him smile, I think; before also pushing that in the back of my mind. No! Don't think about that! I scold myself; it would never work out anyways.

"How is everything going?" Coulson asks, suddenly manifesting behind us. I smirked, classic Coulson it's like he has a nose for when people need him.

"Not well Phil, not well." Clint sighs shaking his head.

"Why, what happened?" The short man asked furrowing his brow.

"She had some sort of," I paused, looking for the right word. "Episode," I said finally, "When she fired a gun,"

"That's odd." He commented, "Didn't she threaten you two with guns before you brought her in?" He inquired.

"Yea that's the weird part." Clint confessed; then suddenly it clicked for me!

"Maybe now that she's out of the T.U.G, all that stuff she pushed back and repressed all her fears and worries are finally coming back and it's all hitting her at once. So maybe it just overwhelming her to the point where pretty much anything could trigger a memory or experience." I said thinking aloud.

"That sounds like a form of PTSD." My partner commented solemnly

"It's not surprising considering her situation." Coulson added softly, clearly feeling bad for the poor girl. "Maybe we should get her to see a therapist."

"No, I don't think that will work." I said, "It didn't for me and it didn't for Clint either."

"Yea," Clint agreed, "It wouldn't end well."

"You're probably right." The older man sighed, his face falling slightly.

"Well what are we going to do? She needs to talk to somebody, and fast." I said with a shrug.

"Wait! I think I have an idea." Coulson said suddenly with a smirk.

"Oh no, I know that look." Clint said with an eye roll, and I was right there with him. Coulson only got that look when he was gonna do something that he knows we're not going to agree to.

"We're not gonna like this are we?" I sigh with a roll of my eyes.

"Probably not," He said with a glint in his eye and a slight upturn of the corners of his mouth.

"Well spit it out!" Clint groaned, dramatically falling to the ground. "The suspense is killing me!" Phil and I chuckled at his behavior. Clint was such a child sometimes.

"Well I think I know someone with the same emotional problems as Kat, and I think he can help…" Coulson trailed off, trying to suppress his grin, "And the two of you don't exactly like him but…"

"Oh no," I groaned as I figured it out, "Not him, anyone but that lunatic! He's frigging crazy and if you haven't noticed, he isn't exactly on the best terms with us and vice versa. Not to mention how reckless and self-destructive he can be." I ranted on.

"Wait, who?" Clint asked clueless.

"You know _who."_ I growled, absolutely hating this idea, though I knew that it probably would be good for the kid I mean he could also take her out places to get her mind off things as well as talk to her. I watched it register with Clint rolling his eyes with a sigh,

"Oh, you mean _him."_ He said.

"Yep _him,"_ I growled, "and we all know he doesn't trust me either what makes you think he'll do anything for us."

"I have my ways." Coulson smirked turning on his heels. "I'll go work it out with Fury. I'll keep you two updated. For now just continue with the training and as long as everything goes accordingly Kat should be mission ready within a few days." He called at us as he strode out of the room. "Wish me luck."

"We didn't agree to this!" Clint called back.

"You don't have to." The retreating figure laughed.

"Were really not gonna like this are we?" Clint groaned with an eye roll.

"No, no we are not." I said seriously, but I couldn't help snorting a little bit at who Coulson choose. "I think those two will get along good though." I added, "Maybe he will be good for her after all."

"Yea maybe," Clint admitted after a moment, "C'mon we should go check on Kat and Conner." As we make our way back toward Kats room we heard the intercom crackle to life.

"NO! NOPE! NO WAY IN HELL ARE WE GONNA USE HIM! THAT IS THE STUIPEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD! NO MOTHERFUCKING WAY! YOU CAN FORGET IT!" We heard Fury scream in an oddly comedic way. He didn't sound actually mad, more so just slightly against the idea. Most wouldn't realize this, but this is Fury's way of saying it might be a possibility. It's when he gets quite that you have to worry.

"He must have accidently turned on the intercom." I say, as Clint and I both smirk trying to hold back our fits of laughter.

"But sir," Coulson begins, 'I think it will be good for her and-" Coulson says, trying to get a word in.

"NO! HES A CRAZY JACKASS WITH AN EGO BIGGER THAN-" The intercom cut off suddenly and Clint and I give into our laughter.

"Looks like Coulson and Fury are making progress."

"He sure is." I chuckle shaking my head fondly. When we arrive to Kats room the door is slightly ajar. I heard a low soft voice talking, it sounded like Connor and he sounded oddly panicked

"Do you hear that?" Clint whispers quietly. I confirm with a slight tip of my head.

"I wonder what they're talking about." I whisper, then suddenly it stops and I detect a soft click. Clint and I share a look before we slowly push the door open. On the bed was Connor, who was lying on the bed with Kat was on the other side of him, presumable asleep by the way she was breathing; probably wore out from her episode earlier. But…. if she's asleep, who was Connor talking to? For the moment I decide to try to let it go. It may have been possible that he was just talking to himself, or maybe it was Kat's voice and she was talking in her sleep. Yeah, maybe that was it. I think, my eyes narrowing.

"How is she?" Clint asked, taking a perch on top of the dresser even though he could barely fit. I roll my eyes, something I've been doing a lot of today. I've learned to not question why Clint does this. He says it's because he 'sees better from a distance.' but I think just likes jumping on things.

"Ok I guess. She fell asleep as soon as she lay down, dragged me with her obviously." He chuckled humorlessly. It seemed a little forced and….. Off. I narrowed my eyes further taking in my surroundings, making sure nothing was else was off. After a brief scanning I didn't notice anything odd or out of place. So again I just dismissed it. "Should I wake her?" Connor asked, "She hasn't eaten anything today. So maybe she'll feel better if she gets some food." He suggested.

"No, let her sleep just a few more minutes. She could use it." Clint cuts in .Connor nods,

"Alright."

I don't know if I'm being paranoid or not but I felt like something was off… But I couldn't put my finger on it. Clint noticed my unease and shot me a look. I nodded, letting him know I was fine. He looked skeptical, I assured him with another look that everything was fine; but I wasn't so sure of that fact myself, something just didn't quite feel right.

*POV change*

I awake to the sound of voices, they were muffled and quite at first; then louder until eventually I opened my eyes. I was confused at first. A wall, a white wall, not the dreary gray color of the ones back at the T.U.G.? Then I remembered I wasn't there anymore. I was at S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Hey, there sleepy head," Connor joked with a laugh that sounded oddly forced. I turned my head top see Connor lying on the bed next to me with a weird expression, Natasha sitting on the floor across from the bed, and then Clint sitting on my dresser? Well, that isn't odd at all. I rub my eyes making sure I wasn't seeing things.

Don't ask Tasha sighs crossing her arms and rolling her eyes

"Why is Clint on my dresser?" I ask anyways, pointing at his crouched figure.

"I see better from a distance." He says narrowing his eyes in a way that I'm not sure if he's being serious, or just messing around.

"Your literally two feet away from me, I wouldn't call that a distance." I joked, still half asleep. Then realizing that my comment could have been taken as rude or disobedient, (in Vaughan's perspective anyways) I jerked away expecting a blow, that of course it didn't come. Unfortunately everyone else in the room had noticed.

"What was that?" Natasha asked, being the first to recover. I looked down, not wanting to admit I thought I was going to be hit. I knew it wasn't normal to think like that, but it's a mindset that's been drilled into me for years now and just because I'm not there anymore doesn't mean that it's just going to go away.

"We're not going to shame you for it." Clint adds in a soft tone. "We all have our little problems and quirks."

"It's not really anything like that," I began, not sure of I should be telling them this. "It's more of just a reaction to what I said." I paused briefly before continuing, "At the T.U.G. if I said anything out of line or anything like what I just said, I would get smacked or they would throw something at me, they even burned me a few times with hot irons" I could feel myself start to zone out as I remembered the first time it had happened. "It wasn't normally too bad, but it would always leave a scar. I said trying to assure them that I was ok. I could tell that agent Barton was getting upset, like really, really upset and Natasha had this look that if directed at the right person would cause them to drop dead. It was weird to see someone besides Nathen being upset over this, it felt oddly good though.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Natasha said through clenched teeth breaking the tense silence. "I think we're having chicken nuggets today." She added in a more or less calmer tone. I perked up instantly, I really like chicken nuggets. I haven't had them since I was a kid.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go get some chicken nuggets!" I grinned, hopping up over Connor and landing gracefully on the floor. Connor was being oddly quite I wonder if something happened? I decided to just ask him later, I was too excited about chicken nuggets at the moment to worry about it.

"Race ya!" Clint shouted suddenly jumping down from the dresser and bolting out the door. I laughed racing after him. I felt oddly better after telling them a little bit about what the T.U.G. did to me, of course I'm not gonna tell them about all the….other stuff. But for the moment I felt good as I raced down the hallway after Clint with a slightly less enthusiastic Connor on my heels and Natasha lagging behind in the back walking at a causal pace probably just enjoying the scene in front of her I laughed again enjoying the moment, for I knew good moments like this are fleeting, and over the years; when there was a good moment, I've learned to cling to it as long as possible, and that's just what I was going to do.

**I wonder if any of you can guess who this as, Nick Fury puts it. "Crazy jackass" is? I may have made it a little obvious, but oh well. If you have a guess you can PM me or leave it in the reviews.**

**Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 12 The Mission ( Part 1)

**Oh my god I'm so happy I finished this chapter! I was worried that I wouldn't be able to finish it in time because I had a couple different ways I wanted to do this and it took way more time than it should have deciding how I wanted it and what was the best way to write it. That and I are going to state tomorrow for speech and drama and I won't be back at my mom's for like a week. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a bit of filler but I tried to fill it up with some good stuff. I'm really trying to set things up for later in the story, so sorry of things seem boring or repeated. I'm going to shut up now so you can read the chapter. Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the avengers. Am I upset about that? Yes. What I am going to do about it? Nothing, because I'm lazy and would much rather sleep or watch Netflix.**

It's been three weeks since as everyone has come to call it, the gun incident. Not much has happened since then, Fury and the council still haven't reached an agreement on what to do about the T.U.G. though expect for the fact that Conner has been acting very ….weird, I guess? I mean, it's not exactly weird. He just … I don't know. Something's off, but I don't know what and every time I try to bring it up he shrugged it off like its nothing. One time he just acted like I didn't even say anything, it's starting to worry me; I hope something's not wrong. I try to push my worry some thoughts away as I slide my foot into my combat boot and start to carefully lace it up.

"Hey come on Kat! Don't wanna be late for your first mission!" Someone called, I look up and it turns out to be none other than Conner himself. He gives me a goofy grin his curly blonde hair falling in his face.

"I'll be out in a second." I said, as I finished lacing up my boot and started on the other one.

"Ok you better hurry up though," His laugh, "you don't want to keep Clint and Natasha waiting." He called as he ran down the hall way. I rolled my eyes and sighed, Fury is making Conner, Clint and Natasha go with my on my first mission at S.H.E.I.L.D. I didn't like it because generally I work alone. I guess it wasn't so bad though in this past three weeks the four of us have come to be somewhat of a little family. It also happened to be one of the conditions Director Fury had for letting me go on a mission at all this soon after joining S.H.E.I.L.D. Another condition for me be able to going on this mission (This one strikes me as little odd.) is going to hang out with this guy every week for a couple hours. They haven't told me who he is yet, but I tried not to ask too much about it. I mean I was just grateful Fury's letting me go on a mission; I would worry about whoever this guy is later. But in all seriousness it's going to be nice to get back out into the field. I finish lacing up my other boot and stand up, looking at myself in the mirror. My uniform looked different than what the T.U.G. had me in, which was basically a black stretchy suit. Fun fact: not as comfortable as one might think.

For this uniform I had my hair in a fish tail braid, and I was wearing a gray t-shirt with a form fitting maroon leather vest with thick black string tying it together in the front stopping just below my breasts. I had simple tight fitting black pants on, along with simple black combat boots. Around my waist was a belt that held many small throwing knifes, various sharp things, and even some ninja stars. They weren't really my style, but they were similar enough to knifes; so why not? Hanging off of my belt was a brown holster strapped to my upper thigh that held a dagger. A similar dagger was sheathed to the back of my belt falling just below the small of my back. On my opposite leg there was another holster, this time with a gun. I didn't want to carry a gun, but like I said I always forced myself to have one just on case the gun came n handy more times than I like to admit. Then to top it all off I had long jacket that went down to about my knees, with the sleeves cut off and a hood. On the inside, I had pockets that held these special metal ropes (More like wires really.) they were supposed to extend and retract on command by a special button in my gloves. I didn't really see a use for them, but Clint insisted I have them for some reason.

"Come on kitty Kat, were waiting!" Clint yelled as he charged into my room. I grinned at the use of the new nick name Clint had taken to calling me. "Looking sharp." He commented with a click of his tongue. "Now let's go!" He urged, bolting out of my room and back down the hall toward the main deck, I rolled my eyes and followed.

**On the jet….**

I watched the darkening clouds zip by as Clint flew us to our destination. Our mission was simple, take out a criminal by the name of Elliot Gaston in France who was threating world leaders if they didn't give them what he demanded which just so happened to be money, and a lot of it. Our mission was to take him out and find out as much as possible about his little gang in the process. S.H.E.I.L.D. had located Elliot on the outskirts of Paris and that's exactly where we were headed now. If we we're lucky we'll have caught them by surprise and this should be a clean cut mission.

"Ok, we're just about there." Clint announced, looking back at us. I gave him a nod and got up walking over to where Conner and Natasha were sitting. "You did the sweep, right Conner?"

"Yep, all civilian personal have been escorted from the building." Conner confirms.

"We all know the plan right?" Natasha asked in confirmation, also standing up along with Conner who was grinning as he strapped on a parachute. He then handed me one, which I quickly slide on and buckled up.

"Ugh yes mom!" Conner joked dodging a smack from Nat with a laugh. We have an ongoing joke that Clint and Natasha are going to get married and Conner loves to get a joke in about that whenever he can; Maybe I was just being paranoid earlier when I said he was acting weird I mean he seems perfectly fine now.

"We'll be at the drop site in 60 seconds." Clint warned, as Nat finished buckling her parachute.

"I'm ready man, I'm so ready!" Conner chanted before punching the side of the jet in excitement, leaving a slight dent and then proceeds to jump up and down a few times like a little kid in a candy store, his blonde curls bouncing up and down with the movement.

"Aye! No hitting my baby." Clint yelled at us playfully.

"Sorry pop!" Conner called back with a laugh, once again dodging a swat on the head from Nat.

"You're an idiot." I chuckled, tightening my parachute.

"You're no better!" yelled going to playfully hit me on the arm. I instantly squeezed my eyes shut and flinched away. "Sorry!" he said urgently once he realized what he was about to do, what memories he was about to bring back for me.

"Its fine, don't worry about it." I chuckled although it sounded forced. Nat gave me a look making sure I was ok; I gave her a small nod letting her know I was fine.

"Drop zone in 15 seconds!" Clint warned oblivious, breaking the three of us out of the awkward moment. Conner, Natasha, and I gave each other a final nod before heading over to the metal hatch on the right side of the carrier jet. Nat pounded a huge red button with her fist causing the hatch door to make a soft humming noise and start to slowly lower, revealing our target building coming closer and the pink and orange hues of the sky as the sun began to set.

"10 seconds!" Clint calls over the noise,

"Good luck." Black Widow says with a smirk "How's Chinese sound after this? I'm feeling Chinese."

"Sounds good!" I yell over the humming which had gotten louder.

"See you on the flip side." Conner said giving me a mock salute. For Conner's code name he decided on the name of Alistair; it was an odd name, but it felt right for him. For myself I choose to stick with The Oncoming Storm. It wasn't very catchy, but I liked the ring to it. Clint and Natasha weren't so keen on me keeping it, but oh well.

"5 seconds!" Clint called, slowing down over a tall but shabby looking building. I took a deep breath, clearing my head. "Go! Go! Go!" Clint shouted, once we came to a full stop. The first to jump was Black Widow, who went diving toward the ground like a swan before pulling her parachute cord and gliding gracefully down onto the ground. Next was Alistair, who tumbled out flipping this way and that and went crashing down toward the top of the building. Not waiting to see if he made it or not I gave one final mock salute to Hawkeye as Conner had given me and then I felt myself drop and Hawkeye was no longer in view.

The wild wind whipped my hood and braided hair back and forth, I spread myself like an eagle to slow my descent as I picked which building would be easiest to land on. I quickly opted for the one on my left closeted to me, and the shabby looking building. Then I pulled the cord the Shute instantly opening up and providing wind resistances and slowing my descent so I could gently glide down onto the roof top. The moment my feet touched the roof top, I unhook the parachute and dropped down curling myself up rolled, stopping after I hit the ledge. I quickly jumped up and went over to face the building. My instruction was to wait here until Black Widow gave the signal, problem was they didn't exactly tell me what it was; Hawkeye just said I would know. After the signal is sighted I am then supposed to use that special rope Hawkeye gave me and zip line across to the building, where I would work my way toward meeting up with Alistair. From there we were to gather as much info as possible before running into Elliot. Sounds easy enough I guess.

I looked out over the city while I waited. It was almost sun set, giving the city an eerie glow, for a moment I just watched the sun slowly drift beyond the horizon; then suddenly there was a loud explosion, and the spell was broken. My head shot over to the building, where the entire upper left corner had burst into flames. I smirked to myself and grabbed the retractable rope and a long piece of cloth that I had in one of my pockets in my jacket. I hit the extend button on my glove and heard a click, it zipped through the air and embedded itself into the designated building. I then climbed up onto the edge hooking the piece of cloth onto it; I pull on it a few times making sure it was stable,

"I guess that was the signal." I laugh to myself before pushing off the ledge. I go shooting toward the glass windows a few floors from where the explosion was. I put my feet up just before impact and go thundering through the windows, glass flying everywhere. I tuck and roll much like I did on the roof, and land in a fighting stance. I unsheathe my two daggers, my hood flying up onto my head in the process. I look up to see several men dressed in black and blue, all with a look of surprise and shock on their face.

"Who the hell are **you**?" One of them asked through their confusion and shock. I smirk,

"Who the hell do **you** think?" I shot back glaring out from under my hood I waited for it to sink in

"Oh shit," One of them said with wide eyes, "you're The Oncoming Storm."

"But I thought we were all good with Mr. Vaughan? We've paid all of our debuts!" Another one of them shouted.

"What makes you think I still work for Vaughan?" I asked darkly toying with them

"Oh hell, she's gone rouge!" Someone yelled as everyone scrambled to get away from me I guess they've heard all the stories about me. I chuckled,

"Oh you bet your ass I've gone rouge." And with that I sprang into action.

**Read and Review.**


	14. Chapter 13 The misson ( Part 2)

**Hey I'm sorry this chapter is little shorter than normal, real life got in the way of writing. I would just like to let everyone know that I got 14****th**** place at state! Not as good as I was hoping but there was like over 150 in my category, so I'm pretty happy. Well I hope you like the chapter! Leave a review and tell what you think! I also just got the winter soldier and avengers on dvd and I was thinking about once this story was over writing a sequel with all the avengers included but I don't know if that's something that anyone would like to read. Ok I'm going to shut up now so you can get to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yea, I still don't own the avengers. *sigh***

Mr. Vaughan sat silently smoking a cigar in his newly furnished office. When as expected, the phone rang. Vaughan immediately picked it up and released the cigar from his dry lips blowing smoke out in the process. The smoke stung his beady eyes causing him to blink rapidly,

"Did you do as I asked?" Vaughan asked into the phone already knowing who it was. Then took one last puff of the cigar before smothering it in his ash tray

"Yes sir." A pained but distorted voice confirmed, as a loud boom was heard in the back ground. Vaughan's thin lips spread into a nasty grin as he nodded his head and watched the used cigar smoke slightly,

"I knew you would."

I dodged a fist and sliced the back of someone's knees causing whoever it was to give a yell and fall to the ground. I didn't like messy fights, so I just always went for the joints, which usually cripples a person if sliced the right way, so it immediately takes them out of action; which is why I liked to use that method. I jumped up, kicking a guy in the chest and pulling out some more of that retractable rope Clint gave me, and I then used the momentum of the kick to propel myself over a desk and land on the shoulders of another guy. In a hand stand like motion I wrap the rope around the guy's neck and flip off of his shoulders, effectively slamming him into the ground. I quickly pocket the string and throw a few small knives at the remaining lackeys in the office room who hadn't already ran out into the hall. I quietly pick up the knives once done, hooking them back onto my belt.

I step over the bodies that littered the floor, not paying any mind to the groans and rummaged through various filing cabinets in the room looking for anything important. I don't find anything of importance expect a record of arms dealers. It wasn't a huge find, but it was something. I smile to myself taking the file and slipping it into my jacket before poking my head out into the hallway. I immediately ducked my head back into the room just as a chair went flying through the air right where my head was seconds before. I peer back out and everything is in chaos! Lackeys are running this way and that way, probably panicking about the explosion that took place a few floors up; which is most likely where black widow is. Then I hear screaming and crying? Oh my god! Civilians are franticly running around among the lackeys' desperately trying to get to the stairwell which is being blocked by none other than the lackeys.

"Alistair what the hell?! You said all civilians were out of the building!" I yelled into my ear piece angrily.

"Wait, what? Civilians are in the building?!" I hear black widow yell over the radio set. I hear someone crying over on the other end of the radio, or is that begging?

"Why are civilians in the building?" Hawkeyes, alarmed voice chimes in over the ear piece.

"Who's crying?" I asked, momentary forgetting my anger at Alistair. I hear a loud crack and a short cry before she answers.

"No one." She dismisses with a growl. "Alistair, would you like to explain why there are Civilians in the building?" We wait a few moments for his voice to crackle over the radio. While widow cures over the radio in Russian and Clint tries to calm her down, I start to try and file the civilians remaining civilians over to the stairwell; taking out the bad men blocking it as I go.

"I thought Alistair said the building was clear of civilians?" Hawkeye crackled through the ear set once he calmed Widow down.

"He did." Widow confirmed, before we heard a click; meaning she turned the head set off, Hawkeye did the same while I left mine on in case Alistair decided to contact us.

"Come on! This way!" I yelled, as I fended off the escape route by throwing the small ninja stars at the approaching lackeys and even throwing punches to the ones that got close enough.

"Alistair!" I yelled into the ear piece getting more pissed off by the minute as I make my way through the chaos of the halls. I dive under a man's legs as he tries to grab me I take out my dagger and sliced up his spine. I get up and stab another in the shoulder. "Alistair come in. do you copy?" Again, silence. I growled as more lackeys ganged up on a small group of civilians. "  
Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I growled giving a swift jab to one in the side of the head before sweeping the others legs out from underneath them. "Come on get out of here!" I yelled to the small group of people. One was a large man in a business suit and another was a small woman in a pants suit, who was surrounded by three teenage boys and a little girl.

"Thank you for saving my family." The large man said, shooting me a look of gratitude and grabbing my hand. I tried to jerk back but he held on. "No, really thank you." He stresses. I look at his family scared but relived expressions and a warm feeling goes through my body.

"No problem." I said with a small smile, before the man lets go and he and his family run to the stairwell and disappear. I stand there for a moment, since the floor seems to be empty and watch the stairwell door. A sense of pride swells over me at knowing that after all those years of hurting people. I finally helped someone and it felt really….good.

"I'm going to go take care of Elliot. You find out where the hell Alistair is." Black Widow ordered over the ear piece. She sounded pissed, but not nearly as pissed as in am right now. Conner just had to do this on my first mission. I'm going to kick his ass when I find his sorry him. He knows how important this was to me. This was my moment to prove to Fury that I can be a good person. I raced up towards the roof where Conner was have supposed to landed after jumping from the jet, only stopping to direct fleeing civilians. Apparently there weren't very many of Elliot's lackeys up on any of these floors. So I didn't have to do very much fighting. The lack of Elliot's men up on these floors suggested that Elliot is on one of the lower floors or Black Widow could have already been here. So I wouldn't be surprised if she took out all of these floors already.

"Alistair!" I called, as I reached the roof door. I slammed the palms of my hands into it and it fly's open. I looked around the roof screeching for signs of my fellow agent; at first I don't see anything, but then behind a large metal chain link cage that has some sort of ventilation system for the building in it. I see a foot poking out and I get a bad feeling, one that settles over you like a fog.

"Oh no." I breathed my heart pounding so hard I was sure it was going to burst out of my chest. I sprinted over in a blur behind the metal chain link cage. I rounded it to find Conner's motionless body in a puddle of blood, _his_ blood. I sink to my knees in shock a million different memories running through my head and I start to breath heavy and before I know it I'm on the verge of hyperventilating. I crawl over to him in a daze,

"Conner, wake up." I whimper shaking him slightly as a single tear falls from my eyes as I look down at my shaking hands which are covered in blood, _his_ blood. They're covered in Conner's blood.

"Hey Storm have you found Alistair?" Black widow called through the ear piece. I don't respond. The words just won't seem to come out. "Storm what's going on?" I finally am able to gather my thoughts enough to where I can form words I can feel my mind slowly starting to shut down but before it does I manage to utter four word,

"I Think Conner's dead."

**Remember to leave all your comments and theories in the review section. :) **

**Read and Review.**


	15. Chapter 14 Its All My Fault

**A/N: Hey guys so I know it's been what…. Over a year since my last post. I just want to say how extremely sorry I am. Quite honestly I totally forgot about this story until a reviewer notification popped up on my phone. Once I read back through the story I pretty much remember everything I had planned for it, so I'm going to try to start updating again. Now I know that I've probably lost most of my readers at this point but hopefully I'll gain some of them back in the coming months. Also my writing and grammar has Improved greatly since the last time I wrote anything so I'll probably be editing the previous chapters for mistakes, and trust me I know there is a lot. Well I hope you enjoy my first update in over a year!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Avengers or Marvel; it's pretty tragic if you ask me.**

Clint and I stood outside the medical wing at S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. We were looking in through a glass window at Conner who was hooked up to various machines. Kat was sitting on the floor across the hall from us staring blankly at the ground with her hands in her lap, she was still covered in Conner's blood from when we found her over his bleeding body on the roof; that was over 4 hours ago. She had refused to be cleaned up until Conner woke up, seeing as we couldn't force her to clean up we had no choice but to let her sit there. Clint and I had tried to talk to her about what happened on the roof but all she would say is that she found him and thought he was dead. Clint sighed running a hand through his dirty hair, neither of us had cleaned up either because we didn't feel comfortable leaving Kat alone right now. After another 10 minutes of silence Fury came stomping down the hallway clearly angry.

"What the hell happened?" He asked in a tight voice. Clint and shot each other a look while Kat still kept her eyes trained on the ground. "Do I need to repeat myself."

"Sir we're not entirely sure what happened." I said after a beat.

"How the hell could you not know?!" He yelled angrily.

"We all split up sir; Kat found him like that after she went searching for him." Clint answered leaning up against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Do you know what this looks like agents?" He growled out pinching the bridge of his nose with a loud sigh.

"The council thinks I had something to do with this, don't they?" Kat asked finally speaking for the first time in hours. She looked up at Fury from her spot on the floor expectantly.

"I hate to say this but yes, yes they do." He sighed, "Until matters are further investigated you are not to go on any missions and you cannot leave the base without a handler understood?"

"Sir that's not fair! She wouldn't do something like this!" I shouted losing my temper.

"Especially not to Conner, they're best friends." Clint added with a glare.

"Yes sir understood sir." Kat said robotically, going back to staring at the ground. I shot Clint a look and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. Kat was shutting down and slipping back into her T.U.G. mindset. I'll be damned if I let that happen. She may have only been here a short time but she's been slowly coming out of her shell and while hat didn't fix all of her problems it was a good amount of progress for the amount of time she's been here.

"As for you two," Fury said mentioning to Clint and I," The council has already assigned the both of you to a new mission and you leave tomorrow morning 7:00 A.M."

"Sir with all due respect I don't think this is the best time for us to be going out into the field." Clint growled glaring at Fury. Sensing that they were about to have a little pow wow I decided it would be best if Kat and I left.

"Kat I think it's time for us to go clean up." I said walking over to her spot across the hall and crouching down.

"Ok." She mumbled clearly out of it. I reached out to try and help her up, she didn't flinch like normal and while under any other circumstance I would have been overjoyed but considering all that's happened in the past couple hours I don't think this was a good thing. I led her down the hallway and to her room where I helped her into the shower telling her that if she needed me just to call and then exited to her room where I sat on the bed waiting for her to finish. I left the bathroom door slight ajar in case she needed me, though I doubt she would call for me even if she did need me.

Clint's pov

"Sir I don't think that it's best to leave Kat alone right now." I said tightly trying to contain my temper. I can't believe that they're blaming Kat for this! Maybe a week or two ago I could understand, but after getting to know the kid I know she wouldn't do something like this! Why would Fury bring her on as an agent if he didn't trust her anyways?

"You have no choice in this matter agent Barton. Besides I was thinking that this was the perfect time to send Kat off to our resident train wreck. I mean it's not like she wasn't going to go after the mission anyways." I glared daggers at him,

"Sir you do know that she didn't do this right?" I asked trying to keep my temper under control. "After spending a number of weeks with her I would think that you would have more trust and faith in her." Especially an agent that you handpicked yourself!

"I know that Kat didn't do this but the council isn't so sure so they want a full investigation of the incident; which means extensive interrogation of all parties involved. They're taking no chances with her, she is known as the 'on coming storm' for a reason Clint, and like I said its not me who doesn't trust her it's the council."

"I'm aware sir but in these past few weeks I've seen nothing to make me think that she would do something like this, not to mention we were all connected view ear piece for the entire mission." I explain "Doesn't it that count for anything?"

"I'm afraid not, like I said the council is taking no chances." He sighed again, looking at Conner's unmoving form. "Poor boy." He commented

"He'll be okay in a week or two. He just lost a lot of blood due to the stab wounds, luckily nothing vital was hit." I said looking at his pale form and trying to focus on something other than my growing anger with Fury.

"That is promising news." He mused glancing at his watch. "If you'll excuse me Clint I have a meeting to get to." With a flip of his long coat he was striding down the hall, soon gone from view. I sighed running a hand through my hair; I was finally feeling the effects of the day catching up with me. I debated on going to check up on Nat and Kat but thought it best to leave them alone for a while; besides I wanted to go and sit with Conner for a bit anyways.

I pushed myself off my position from the wall and walked into Conner's room, making sure to shut the door behind me. I spent several minutes just watching the kid breath and enjoying the little tug of relief that pulled at my chest. When I had heard Kat say she thought he was dead, I really thought he was. Luckily we got to him just in the nick of time. If Kat hadn't have found him when she did he might actually be dead right now.

"Hard mission?" A voice asked clamping there hand down on my shoulder. I was about to turn around and flip the mysterious person over my shoulder but then I realized that it was just Coulson, Nat and mines and now Kats case handler. He was more of a mother hen than a case handler though.

"Am I that transparent?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Uh no, I think Conner lying unconscious a hospital bed is what gave it away, but you don't look so good either Clint." He said trying to smile.

"Oh right." I mumbled "Guess I more tire than I thought."

"What exactly happened on the mission?" He asked with a sudden seriousness.

"Honestly I'm not quite sure. One minute Nat was going to apprehend our target and Kat was taking out the lackey's on the upper floors, then Kat said there were still civilians on the upper floors even though Conner had said that the building was clear. So Kat went to go find him and next thing I know I hear Kat over my ear piece saying she thinks he's dead." I explained pulling up a chair next to Conner's bed and Coulson doing the same.

"So all of you were separated then?" He asked

"Yeah we all had our own separate jobs, so I don't see why the council would think Kat did this."

"That is odd because with the amount of blood loss that Conner endured he would have had to have been stabbed shortly after leaving you guys." Coulson concluded as he flipped through Conner's medical chart.

"Exactly." I grumbled "There is literally no way possible for Kat to have done this."

"That is of course unless she had outside help." Coulson said giving me a look. I felt anger swell up inside of me.

"Coulson I thought you of all people would trust her." I spat

"No it's not that I don't trust Kat I'm just looking at through everyone else's perspective, I mean think about it this way, no one else here really knows Kat expect Us, Nat, Fury and Conner. Only we know what she's really like; to everyone else she appears to be a cold blooded killer who Fury hired as some political statement against the council." He explained as he hung Conner's chart back on his bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." I apologized

"Its fine, I know that you've had a hard day."

"Have you heard about how Fury is sending Kat off to that madman when  
Nat and I leave for our mission tomorrow?" I asked

"I heard but she was going to go see him after the mission anyways Clint, it was going to happen weather this happened or not." He explained gently, "If you want I can check in on them every so often while you're gone?"

"That'd be great," I sighed, "Thanks." I added

"No problem." He grinned, "Besides the little rascal has grown on me." I felt slightly better knowing that Coulson would be there for Kat while Nat and I were gone.

"I better go and check on Nat and Kat." I said getting up, "You coming?"

"No I want to spend a little more time with Conner here." Coulson said with a suspiciously tight smile.

"Do you want me to hang back with you for a minute?" I asked warning bells going off in my head.

"No I just want to check out something I saw." He elaborated as he patted Conner's leg.

"Uh alright, I'll see you in the morning for the briefing then." I was really confused with Coulson's sudden change in behavior but honestly I was too tired to try and get to the bottom of it tonight, I would just ask him about it in the morning.

Kats pov

After Natasha had left me in the bathroom I stood staring at myself in the mirror, on thought ringing in my head; _it was my fault_. I looked down realizing that I still had Conner's blood all over me. I found myself flashing back to my last night at the T.U.G. I was confused as to why at first, but then I looked down at my hands again and saw how red they were, just like my last night at the T.U.G. All of a sudden my calm was replaced by boiling panic. I found myself tearing my clothes off frantically and then hopping in the shower and turning it on as hot as I could stand, that terrible thought still echoing in my head. I then furiously scrubbed at my skin as hot tears rolled down my face. Funny I barely noticed I was crying in the first place.

After scrubbing myself pink I still couldn't get the feeling of his blood off my skin so I started slightly clawing at my skin; then I slowly I stopped and felt myself become consumed with that one thought, _It was all my fault._

**Read and review.**


	16. Chapter 15 What did they do to you Kat?

**A/N: Here I am with another update for you guys! Warning the beginning of this is kind of dark I guess so if you don't want to read that part or it could possibly trigger you it really won't affect your understanding of the chapter too much. Well anyway enjoy the chapter! Oh and just a reminder to everyone that the timeline of this story takes place shortly after Iron Man 2**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly don't own marvel or the Avengers. The only thing I own is my OC and this semi decent plot line. **

_I knew I was in a lot of trouble, like big trouble. I had gotten hurt on a mission, like life and death hurt. It was so bad that Vaughan had to take me to an actual hospital and that was a major violation of the rules. Most agents they would have just let die but since I have a 98 percent success rate on missions they decided it was worth the risk of going to a real hospital. ]_

_"__How. Did. This. Happen?" Vaughan growled out, his beady eyes glaring holes into me._

_"__I underestimated the threat level sir." I responded robotically._

_"__Oh you're damn right it won't happen again." He yelled slamming his hands on his desk and standing up, his desk chair flying into the wall from the force. I slightly flinched but kept my stone cold composure._

_"__I'm sorry sir. It was a stupid mistake." _

_"__A mistake?" He chuckled creepily "I don't tolerate mistakes girl." He said as he laughed darkly._

_"__I'll make it up to you sir." I said tightly. _

_"__You bet your ass you'll make up for it." He growled slowly walking around to stand right in front of me, "Now just how do you plan to make it up to me?" He smirked slightly before suddenly backhanding me so hard that I fell to the floor. In an instant he was on top of me and yanking me back to my feet only to throw my across the room into one of the glass cases. Upon impact I let out a blood curling scream, only aggravating my still not quite healed injuries from the mission. "That's right scream my girl, just like old times." He laughed as he strides across the room._

_"'__m sorry sir." I whimpered backing into the wall, cutting myself on several pieces of glass in the process. This time he went picked me up by my throat and slammed me into the wall before throwing me to the ground again. _

_"__You know what that screamed reminded me of?" He asked paying no attention to my apologies. "The night I killed your parents." I felt my blood run cold as old memories resurfaced. "That night you screamed, oh I knew the kind of power you had, the kind of agent you could be. You've lived up to my hopes Agent Evans. Your record is spotless, expect for this one infraction." He sighed "I hate to have to do this to you, but I can't allow this kind of behavior to go on." He explained as he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "Just know that you brought this upon yourself. __**This is your fault**__ agent, remember that." And oh I remembered, I'll always remember. That was my last coherent thought before all I could do was scream._

_"_Kathrine snap out of it!" Someone yells, shaking me so hard that I probably have whiplash. I am suddenly aware that I am screaming, and on the floor, and wet, and covered with a towel, and crying. I was confused for a second and then it all came back to me; I must have had a really bad flashback in the shower. _Shit._ I'm going to have a hard time explaining this one.

"What the hell was that?" Natasha yells with a frantic look on her face, her grip on my arm from where she was shaking me growing tighter.

"Sorry Nat, it was a flashback." I say not having the energy to lie. "It won't happen again." I add sitting up a bit, trying to regain some composure.

"Don't apologizes you can't control those, and I thought I said to call for me if you needed anything." She gently scolded

"Sorry it happened so fast. I didn't even realize what was happening until you shook me out of it." I explained, "Don't shake me next time okay? Sometimes I can get violent and I don't want to hurt you." I added looking down, my wet hair falling in my face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked awkwardly as she went to go put her hand back on my shoulder. I flinched back into the wall, hitting my head in the process, she immediately back off which I was grateful for. "Why don't you just get dressed and then we can watch a bit of TV in your room." She suggested, holding her hands up in a calming manner. I nodded trying to keep my breathing under control. "Okay, I'll be right outside." She said as she got up then offered a hand to me. I shook my head and then she nodded before exiting the bathroom and shutting the door quietly. I sat on the floor for a minute as anger at myself flared up in my veins. I suddenly grabbed a nearby object on the floor and hurled it into the bathroom cabinets in front of me. _I felt so weak._

Nat's pov

I had been lightly dosing on Kats bed when I heard a loud piercing scream followed by a crash; I immediately shot up and practically demolished the door to get in. When I entered the bathroom a wave of steam greeted me, damn it was hot in here. I made my way over to the shower I could make out ragged breathing and sounds of distress; my pulse quickened and I threw back the curtain to find Kat collapsed on the shower floor.

Her head was leaning on her right knee which was propped up while the other one stretched out the length of the shower. She was breathing heavily and for a moment I thought she was just recovering from accidently slipping in the shower, but then she started mumbling slightly

"'m sorry sir." She mumbled obviously completely out of it. Dammit, she's having a flashback! I quickly grabbed a towel from the nearby rack, helped her out of the shower and gently sat down with her on the floor.

"Kathrine can you hear me?" I asked softly, my heart pounding in my chest. "It's Natasha, you're okay you're safe." I tried "You're safe it's alright." Her eyes widened and for a second I thought I had gotten through to her but then she started screaming again, lashing out at my in the process and nearly clocking my in the eye. I grabbed both of her arms in defense and started to shake her forcefully. "Kathrine snap out of it!" I yell. That surprisingly seems to do the trick and she slowly starts to become aware again. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry Nat, it was a flashback." She said in a flat tone," It won't happen again." She added

"Don't apologize you can't control those, and I thought I said to call for me if you needed anything." I gently scolded. This poor kid, they really messed her up.

"Sorry it happened so fast. I didn't even realize what was happening until you shook me out of it." She explained with a dazed look on her face. "Don't shake me next time okay? Sometimes I can get violent and I don't want to hurt you." She added, her voice lowering and cracking slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, unsure of what I needed to do to help her since this is the first time I've witnessed a flashback from her. I went to go put my hand on her shoulder as a sign of support and comfort but she immediately flinched back into the wall causing me to retract my arm. I was confused for a second before remembering that she had an aversion to touch. _Stupid!_ I scolded myself internally. "Why don't you just get dressed and then we can watch a bit of TV in your room." I suggested as I held my hands up so she could see them and what I hoped to be a calming and peaceful manner. She nodded groggily, "Okay, I'll be right outside." I said getting up and exiting the bathroom. Once outside I took a deep breath and leaned up against the wall, "What did they do to you Kat? What did they do?"

I suddenly heard s knock on the door, "Come in!" I yelled, straightening up slightly. The door opened to reveal an exhausted looking Clint. He immediately came over to where I was standing and enveloped me in a tight hug, sighing in contentment. I debated on telling him about Kats flashback but decided to wait till morning when I looked at the black bags that had formed under his eyes; it can wait a little longer.

"'S been a long day." He slurred basically half asleep already. When Kat finally came out of the bathroom she too looked to be asleep on her feet. I guided both of them over to the bed where we all cuddled up and they both instantly fell asleep, and strangely for the first time in a long time, I felt like I had an actual family even if one of the members was currently not here. With the blissful thought of family on my mind I too fell asleep, unaware of the tragic events that would soon unfold upon my little family.

**Read and review.**


	17. Chapter 16 Mini Agent Meet Tony

**Sorry for all the computer code on the last chapter, im not sure how it got there.**

Nat's pov

Clint and I were gearing up for our latest mission when I finally brought up the major panic attack that Kat had the night before. To say that Clint was ready to maul the leader of the T.U.G. was an understatement.

"I'm going to kill those bastards!" I don't know what they did to Kat but whatever it is I'm going to find out and do the same to them!" He yelled as he angrily laced up his boots.

"Clint I'm angry too but that's not going to help Kat. Now as much as I want to kill those ass hats too it won't do any good." I said trying to be reasonable, but truthfully I was just as livid as Clint if not more. "All we can do at this point is offer support."

"She's so messed up in the head because of them that she won't accept support from us!" Clint raged

"That may be true but she might be able to relate open up to our resident play boy philanthropist who she just so happens to be going to stay with while we're away." I said

"What makes you say that?" Clint scoffed

"Tony has a way of getting under peoples skin, and not always in a bad way. Now don't get me wrong I'm not tony biggest fan either but you've got to admit he has good qualities too." I said trying to calm him down.

"Good qualities don't always weigh out the bad Nat." He says annoyed

"That goes both ways Clint."

"Whatever." Let's just go say our goodbyes to Kat.

"Hello sir." A distorted voice says. "The plan is working out quite well as expected."

"Good, Good." Mr. Vaughan mumbled taking a sip of bourbon, "I take it that everything is going as planned then?"

"Yes sir. We should be able to continue to the next phase of the plan shortly." The voice continues.

"Good work agent. Keep me updated when you have finished the next stage. After that all you have to do is bring her to me." Vaughan grins, his yellowing teeth showing.

"As you wish sir." With that final remark the phone goes dead. Vaughan takes another sip of the amber liquid before setting the glass carefully on the table, then placing a clearly expensive cigar to his lips before lighting it and taking a long drag; suddenly someone softly knocks on his door.

"Enter."

Nathen enters the room sporting a black eye and busted lip, his hair is in tangles and has dark circles under his eyes.

"Sir I was wondering if you have any information on Agent Evans, you see it's been a month since she's last reported back and from what I understand it was a simple kill mission. I'm slightly concerned sir." Nathen explains, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Agent Evans is doing just fine Agent Martin." Vaughan smirked as he took another long drag. "Now I suggest you mind your own business and not concern yourself with other agent's missions. From the looks of it your previous one didn't go so well."

"Nothing I couldn't handle sir." Nathen says lowly "Can you at least tell me her location sir? I would feel a whole lot better if I knew where she was."

"You're trying my patience boy." Vaughan growled, his eyes narrowing. "Go now before you really ignite my temper."

"But sir," Nathen begins. In an instant Vaughan threw his empty glass at him where it impacted with a wall just shy of his head.

"Do not question me boy." He spat.

"Sorry sir." Nathen says robotically as he squeezed his hands together to keep Vaughan from seeing how they shook. He looked down submissively, his hair falling in his face. Vaughan got up and strolled over to where Nathan was standing cigar in hand.

"Are you scared of me Nathendle?" Vaughan asked using the boy's full name. He smiled darkly as he took a drag from the cigar then exhaled the smoke into Nathans face causing him to step back a bit his head still down.

"Y-yes sir." Nathan stuttered clenching his fist together harder. Vaughan suddenly grabbed his wrist and twisted the butt of his cigar into Nathans forearm causing him to try and flinch away, but Vaughan kept a firm grip on his wrist.

"Good." He chuckled pressing harder into the burn before finally releasing his grim on Nathans arm. "Now get out of my sight and don't ever ask about Agent Evans ever again. Got it?" Nathan nodded stoically, staring straight ahead. "Good boy." He added patting Nathans face once again making him slightly flinch. "Because if you ever do your punishment is going to be much worse than that minor burn."

"Yes sir, understood." Nathan quickly left the room after that. Vaughan sighed, going back to his desk and sitting down in his chair with a thud before picking up a phone and dialing a number. The phone rang twice before it was picked up,

"We may have a slight problem." Vaughan sighed taking a final drag from his cigar before putting it out in the ash tray. "Nathan Martin is becoming curious." He is quite for a moment listening to the person on the other side. "No, termination is not necessary, I took care of the problem for now; just keep a close eye on the boy, he could become a problem in the future.

Kats pov

I looked out the windows, watching the rain drops hit the window of the speeding car. I was headed to this guy named Tony Starks house; I guess he was the only baby sitter they could find for me seeing as Nat and Clint had another long-term mission to go on, which they for this morning after saying a quick goodbye to me which I was thankful for. I didn't know much about him but he was extremely rich and was kidnapped by terrorist a while back and has now adopted the persona of Ironman. I believe it also said his IQ was through the roof, which is to be expected if he's able to build a suit and escape terrorist. The T.U.G. had a little info about him in their files. I don't remember why they had information on him though, maybe they were thinking of recruitment? I can't remember. I sighed leaning my head up against the cold glass. I think I may be running a slight fever, but I'm sure it's nothing worth telling Coulson over.

"We're almost there." Coulson said looking at me through the rearview mirror I nodded my head in response. Conner still hasn't woke up, apparently his in some sort of coma due to his blood loss. After another 10 minute's we arrived at a huge mansion on the ocean. It was quite breathtaking.

"This is huge." I muttered under my breath.

"Come on Kat; let's introduce you to our resident crazy genius." Coulson smirked getting out of the car.

"I resent that Agent." A man who I assume to be Tony says walking down the front steps of the house.

"Tony, it's a pleasure as always." Coulson says with a smile.

"So I take it this is the mini agent that I've heard about?" He says motioning to me.

"I prefer Kat." I say "It's nice to meet you Mr. Stark."

"Mr. Stark is so formal." He groans, "I prefer just Tony."

"Alright then Tony it is."

"Hey I've got to run Kat, there's a situation back at S.H.E.I.L.D. that needs my attention." He informed me as he hung up the phone and stuck it back in his suit pocket.

"Alright." I say a little disappointed "You'll be back tomorrow right?"

"We'll see." He said with a small smile before quickly hopping in his car and driving off.

"Wonder what has him in such a hurry." Tony commented with a thoughtful look. "Anyways I've got some work to attend to in my lab, afterward we can get ice cream or something. "

"But Tony-"I try but he had already disappeared into the house. "I don't even know where my room is." I say to no one in particular.

"Excuse Tony's rude behavior he isn't the most gracious host.' Jarvis says "I can direct you to a guest room if you would like Ms." He adds as I walked into the huge mansion.

"No that's okay Jarvis I'll just look around for a bit. Oh and like I told Tony, just call me Kat or Kathrine if you really want to." I said as I wandered into a living room with a glass wall that over looked the ocean. "Wow." I breathed as I looked at the vast expanse of blue.

"Have you never seen the ocean before Kathrine?" The I.A. asked.

"No I have its just, it was always on a mission and I never really took the time to just look at it." I explained. "I think I'll just sit here for a while." I mumbled, sitting down by the end couch on the floor. "It's so pretty." After I while I felt my eyes grow heavy and I fell into a restless sleep.


	18. Chapter 17 Plan C

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for how late this chapter is! My internet was down and I had some writer's block, which is why this chapter is so short. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Avengers is not mine. If it was Natasha would be with Clint and my OC would be real. **

"Kathrine wake up!" A loud voice yelled, "Please wake up there's a fire and Tony needs your help!" Slowly I cracked my eyes open, at first all I saw was the ceiling and thought perhaps I had been dreaming. I was just about to close my eyes and continue my nap when I saw ringlets of smoke curling its way along the ceiling.

"Shit!" I cursed as I shot up, l stumbling a little as I did so and running into the wall in the process. My muscles ached and felt weak but I pushed the feeling aside "Jarvis where is he?" I asked panting as the smoke started to thicken, making it harder to breath.

"In his workshop downstairs, Please hurry he passed out a couple minutes ago." The A.I. clipped, sounding very worried for an A.I.

"What started the fire?" I yelled as I pushed myself off the wall and sped downstairs, covering my mouth and nose with my arm as I went.

"Sir was experimenting with a new suit design; it exploded and started a huge fire. Sir was thrown across the room and caught under a cabinet making it very difficult for him to get free. So I elected to inform you but you were extremely hard to wake up." Jarvis explained. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and was hit with another wave of smoke which made me cough loudly and stumble into the door.

"Open the door Jarvis." I ordered, still coughing.

"On it." He replied as the door clicked open. I bolted into the room jumping over a small patch of fire and onto the table. I scan the room for Tony but only fire filled my vision. I felt the edges of a flashback start to emerge and I could swear that I heard my parent's screams all over again, NO! I thought angrily, I need to get to Tony. So I pushed it away and jumped onto another work desk, a support beam crashing down on where I had been previously standing. From this new view I caught sight of Tony; just as Jarvis said he was pinned underneath a filing cabinet. He was covered in ash and fire was spreading alarmingly close to him. _Okay Kat you can do this just breath. It's just a little fire._

I looked around trying to find the safest way to retrieve Tony. I saw one of the ceilings hanging down slightly swinging just within jumping distance; without a second thought I threw my body toward the wire holding it up. Upon grabbing onto the wire it immediately broke, but luckily I used the momentum from the swing to land safely next to Tony's still form. While I did land safely next to Tony I fell upon landing and was sent into another coughing fit, I looked down at my hand for a moment and saw that it was shaking. A feeling of determination swept over me and I tightened my hand into a fist.

"Tony can you hear me?" I asked patting his face a bit causing him to groan.

"Where am I?" He slurred, groggily opening his eyes. "What happened?"

"You happened dumbass." I growled as I tried to lift the cabinet off him. The keyword here is tried, I wasn't having much luck. "Tony, listen to me okay?"

"Listening." He said in a pained voice

"I'm not strong enough to get the filing cabinet off you myself so you're going to have to help here." I was sent into another coughing fit as another part of the ceiling went down not too far from us.

Jar-Jarvis," Tony coughed

"Yes sir?" The A.I. immediately responded who had been oddly quiet since I entered the fiery workshop.

"Activate protocol Airlock." He managed to choke out.

"But sir," Jarvis protested

"Jarvis do it now before the whole house goes up in flames!"

"Please don't tell me it's what I think it is." I said panic rising in my throat again as the flashback started to take root again. Another beam tumbled down and I threw myself over Tony to protect him from the embers and burned wood that went flying everywhere.

"It'll be okay. Jarvis is just going to seal the room, suck all of the air so the fire will go out. Afterward he'll-"

"Not happening." I said, "I'm getting us out of here first."

"Jarvis do it." He yelled.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I growled, "That could kill us and I preferable don't want to experience the air being forcibly sucked out of my lungs again!" I screamed "Because I'll tell you right now it sucks, literally!"

"Really, who jokes at a time like this?" Tony asked with a shit eating grin.

"It's either you live with my jokes or I have a nervous breakdown your choice." I gasped as the fire suddenly got higher. "Okay we need to jet like right now. Call one of your suits or sorting."

"Not that easy." He groaned.

"Okay uh plan C then?" I suggested.

"What exactly is plan C?" Tony asked managing to move out from under the filing cabinet slightly.

"Working on it." I said as I scanned the room so an object to wedge under the filing cabinet. My eyes finally landed on a metal pipe hanging down from one of the gaps in the ceiling a smirk creeped on to my face.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"I think I just thought of plan C."

**Read and Review. **


	19. Chapter 18 It Just Doesnt Add Up

**Hey a guy here's another chapter! Sorry in advance for all the switching around with the point of view so much this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Avengers. **

"You still haven't answered my question there Kitty Kat." Tony rambled and I instantly sent him a death glare.

"You call me that again and I'll leave your ass in the fire" I joked.

"Hey either you deal with the shitty nicknames or my nervous breakdown." He shot back, raising his eyebrows in the process.

"Touché." I grinned before going back to the task at hand. I set my sights on the metal pipe once again; without another word I backed up as far as I could before bouncing two steps and launching myself up to the pipe. I grabbed on with both hands expecting it to break free, but just like everything else in my life, things didn't go quite as planned. The pipe was loose but not loose enough to break away from its casing.

"How's plan C coming Kitty Kat?" Tony said and even though I currently wasn't facing him I could tell he was smirking.

"This is for your benefit jackass!" I grunted as I began to swing myself, hoping the momentum would loosen the bar more. "So I suggest that you don't antagonize your savior."

"Savior!" He scoffed "Please if I really wanted to I could be out of here in a matter of seconds."

"Keep telling yourself that buddy." I called back as I tried to swing harder. I could feel the heat of the fire from here and it was getting harder to ward off the growing panic in my chest. After another couple seconds of swinging I heard the bolts breaking loose and before long the bar and I were tumbling to the ground.

"Nice landing Tom Kat." Tony grinned as I gave him a look. "Yeah, I like the other one better too." He admitted. I just rolled my eyes and went to lodge the pipe under the cabinet. Suddenly another patch of ceiling collapsed, right onto my back. I screamed as I was pushed up against the cabinet painfully and my head slammed into the corner. My vision blacken at the edges and I thought I was going to pass out. I felt a stinging in my hand and realized that I had punched the cabinet. I felt my body go into autopilot as it worked through the pain and the panic and threw the dry wall and wood off myself, then somehow managed to get Tony out by levering the cabinet off him.

"Remind me never to mess with you Kat." Tony commented as I helped him up and threw his arm over my shoulder. I looked around for an escape route but once again I only saw fire. My parent's screams echoed in my ears for the second time that day and I gritted my teeth.

"I am so over this." I grunted.

"What?" Tony asked looking down at me, very confused, but I was too busy calculating what would happen if I just ran through the fire really, really fast. Nah, it wouldn't work. Too much risk with us both injured like this. Suddenly the flames behind us got bigger and higher and I made a split second decision.

"Ah screw it." I lunged us both through the smallest wall of flames and hoped for the best. I felt my shirt catch on fire but luckily we made it through the wall of fire and through the doors that Jarvis had opened only seconds before, where I quickly threw my shirt off and stomped out the fire with my foot before promptly collapsing next to Tony. We were both breathing extremely tired and were covered in ash and bleeding. I faintly heard the sound of Jarvis sucking the air out of what used to be Tony's work shop.

"Where the hell was the fire department?" I asked after we both caught our breath.

"I tried to contact them but there seemed to be some sort of signal blocking any calls, so I was unable to alert them. I sincerely apologize." The A.I. responded

"That's weird." Tony commented as he ran a hand through his greasy hair. "But that was amazing what you did in there-"Tony suddenly stopped talking. I looked over at him curiously and realized that he was staring at my back.

"How'd you get those?" He asked pointing at the various scars on my back. Shit. I gave him a hard look, trying to decide if I should tell him or not.

"You really don't want to know, Tony. " I answered as the memories danced through my mind.

"Try me." I sighed looking down. Might as well tell someone; they were bound to find out eventually, though I'm opting to give out the watered down version.

"In my previous line of work I got hurt a lot," I started, "and it wasn't always by accident." I finished.

"You were beaten?" He asked a strange look appearing in his eyes, his mouth setting into a hard line.

"Something like that." I said lamely suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with the subject.

"I know this isn't going to mean much but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you. I know what it's like form experience." He disclosed. I looked up at him slightly surprised by his sudden revelation.

"Really?"

"Yep." He said, nodding his head slightly. "My old man used to aswell, before he died. Always liked to make up some offense or sin I had committed to justify it."

"I know the feeling." I said 'maybe I deserved it though' I thought silently.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you didn't want the air sucked out of your lungs again? Has that happened to you before?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it was a recruitment method." I said bitterly staring at the wall opposite of us. "I'm not dumb. I know that I was sent here with you so you could help me come out of my shell or something or heal; recover I guess. The thing is Tony I'm not quite sure I deserve your help."

"Come here kid." Tony said before pulling me in for a hug and for once my immediate reaction was not to pull away. It was weird, I had only known Tony for a few hours but I was already opening up to him more than I have to Conner, Clint and Natasha in the months that I'd known them.

"Not to interrupt the moment but I do suggest that you both clean up while I book a hotel and inform Mrs. Pots on what has happened." Jarvis said I heard Tony groan,

"Pepper is going to kill me."

Coulson's pov

After leaving Kat in Tony's care with promises of return I hurried back to S.H.E.I.L.D. to check up on Conner. I'm not going to lie, I'm worried about the kid, but something just seems off. How could have he been shot that easily? There is also no evidence that anyone else was up there before Kat found him. Now don't get me wrong someone could have been up there and snuck past the cameras but how could they have gotten to Conner so easily? He may not have been a member of S.H.E.I.L.D. for long but he was trained by some of the best agents here. It just doesn't add up.

I decided to head back up to his room to check on him. I don't know what I expected but I was mildly surprised when I found him in the same position that I had left him. I study his unmoving form for a minute before pulling up a chair. I winced as the legs made a screeching sound as I dragged the chair across the tiled floor. Once it was right next to Conner's bed, I settled down in a comfortable position, crossing my arms in the process. I trained my eyes on his unmoving form once again and I waited.

Nathen's pov

I stared at the burn mark that Vaughan had left on my arm. It still stung slightly so I went over to the tiny sink in my room and ran under the thin stream of water that always seems to trickle out of the faucet whether it's on or not. After a couple seconds of that I splashed some of the cold water on my face, slicking my hair back and staring at my reflection in the mirror. I was very worried about Kat and couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen to her; it's just not the same here without her.

She was the one to take me under her wing when she first came here and we've been pretty close ever since. So I have a pretty good idea when something isn't right, and I'm positive Vaughan is hiding something. I guess it's about time I find out what that something is. With that final thought I pushed myself away from the sink and slipped quietly into the hall, looking back now I wish I would have been more careful of Vaughan's warning.

**Read and Review.**


	20. Chapter 19 Italy

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the long wait I've just been so busy with track and school not to mention that I'm currently moving at the moment, But as I like to say better late than never! Also Civil war is coming out in a few weeks and I'm 10/10 excited. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Avengers, just my plot line and OC.**

Vaughan stood over a bloody mangled body, a crowbar hung lazily in his hands as he wiped sweat from his wrinkly forehead.

"This would be a whole lot easier if you just told us what we know." He sang as he brought the crowbar down onto the individuals back causing her to cry out in pain. "Where are they?" The women went into a coughing fit before spitting out blood onto the empty car garage floor.

"I. Know. Nothing." She growled weakly, in a thick Russian accent.

"Ya know sweetheart," Vaughan said kneeling down to her level. "I find that very hard to believe." Once again he brought the crowbar hard down onto her back. "Now I'm gone give you one last chance, where are the agents know as Barton and Romanoff?"

"Go to hell." She said with as much venom as she could muster. Vaughan sighed rolling his eyes,

"If that's how you're going to play it, then you're going to pay the price." Vaughan went to raise the crowbar again but before he could bring it down a cell phone rang, echoing off the concert walls. Once again he sighed, and then lowered his weapon before handing off to one of his lackeys.

"Take care of it her." He ordered as he took out a handkerchief and proceeded to wipe the blood off his hands.

"You got it boss." The lackey responded before going to do Vaughan's dirty work. Once a couple steps away from the ongoing murder, Vaughan slipped out his cell phone from his jacket pocket, which was still ringing and answered it.

"What is it?" He growled annoyed.

"We have some bad news sir." A distorted voice said, "Stark and Evans seemed to have survived the fire."

"What!" Vaughan roared, spit flying from his mouth.

"But," The voice said quickly, "We have their current location. Would you like us to make a move sir?"

"Do whatever is required to make sure Stark doesn't survive, Evans will be taken of soon enough but just make sure he is 6 feet under by the time the next stage is in effect." With that final order he hung up the phone.

"Phil," I heard a familiar voice say, waking me up from a light sleep. I opened my eyes to see Conner's lying in a hospital bed. I must have fallen asleep I concluded. I turned around to see Maria Hill standing in the door way.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up in the uncomfortable chair I had slept in.

"I just got word from Stark that there was a fire at his place." She said

"What! Are they okay? Please tell me Kats alright!" I said jumping up.

"They're both a little banged up but fine. He just wanted to inform you that he and Kat went to Italy." She explained.

"What? Why Italy?" I asked in confusion.

"I don't know something about Letting Pepper cool down so she doesn't kill him." She said with a smirk.

"Fury's not going to be happy that she left the country." I groaned, rubbing my head in frustration "Better go break it to him now."

"How's Conner faring up?" Maria asked as we exited the infirmary.

"No change." I said trying to decide if I should tell her my thoughts about Conner. "Don't you think it's odd that Conner got shot up on the roof when he was by himself?" I asked finally.

"I haven't given it much thought but now that you mention it, it is weird." She agreed "So are you saying that you think he shot himself Coulson?"

"I don't know what I'm saying. I just find it weird that's all." I say after a moment

"It's more than a little weird. Do you think we should bring it up to Fury?"

"It wouldn't do any good. The consul already has their and Fury's hands full with the investigation on Kat. So they wouldn't get to it until they're done with that, which I have a feeling will take a while.'

"You have a point." She sighed, "Why don't we just keep an eye on him for the time being."

"Agreed"

"Sir when I said book a hotel I was thinking one somewhere in the country, not Italy." Jarvis said somehow sounding very annoyed for an A.I.

"You worry too much Jarvis." Tony said as we stepped off one of his many private jets. "Besides if I'm out of country Pepper has time to calm down and not murder me on sight" He explained as he handed off some of his bags to some guys who were loading it into a bright red car.

"Aw is Tony scared of his little girl friend?" I giggled

"Yes." He deadpanned, "and with good reason." He added as we both hoped into the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he sped out of the landing stripe and onto a main road.

"Well I was thinking of going to a mall to buy you some clothes since S.H.I.E.D. didn't bother but now I'm feeling some authentic Italian food then going to the mall after. What about you?" He asked

"I mean yeah sure." I said smiling "I've never had real Italian food before." Tony then gasped dramatically.

"Jarvis get me to the address to the closet restaurant stat! We need to get some food into this girl!" He declared as we sped down the highway, no doubt breaking several traffic speeding laws.

"Already on it sir." The A.I. said. It was weird but I was in a really good mood for once and Intended to enjoy it.

After about 10 minutes we arrived at an extremely fancy looking place that was clearly meant for very rich tourist. Tony said something to some guy then promptly handed him the keys and the guy hopped in the car drove away, no doubt going to park it.

"Welcome." A tall black haired guy said as he grabbed two menus. "Table for two?" He inquired.

"You got it sport." Tony said putting on sun glasses even though we were inside.

"What's with the sunglasses Tony?" I asked as the host lead us to a table with a view of the ocean.

"Don't want anyone recognizing me." He explained as he sat down and flipped open the menu. "I'll have the three cheese ravioli and a glass of scotch." He ordered as a perky looking lady walked up.

"Very good choice sir." She smiled quickly writing down his order "Would you like some breadsticks with that?"

"Why not." He shrugged

"And for you Ms.?" She asked turning to me. I suddenly found myself panicking; I hadn't ordered from a restaurant since….before and for some reason I couldn't form words.

"I …um I uh… I-I." I stuttered looking at Tony for help as my breathing slightly picked up. "I-I'm No-t Not." I said as I tried to form a coherent sentence.

"She'll have the same thing but replace the scotch with water please." Tony supplied, finally picking up on my panic.

"Alright." The women said looking very confused before hurrying off toward the kitchen.

"Hey kid you okay?" Tony asked taking his sunglasses off and giving me a once over.

"Ye-yeah." I gasped trying to get my breathing back to normal. "I don't know what just happened." I explain "I was- I am totally fine." I said confused

"When was the last time you were out among normal people and you weren't on a mission Kat?" Tony asked seriously.

"I- uh don't remember." I admitted looking down at the table embarrassed. "I was at the T.U.G. for a long, long time and then S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't let me out because they thought I was a flight risk." I explained, playing with the white table cloth.

"Well no wonder!" Tony yelled suddenly, causing me to flinch. "Sorry Kat. I'm not mad at you kid, I'm mad at what's been done to you." He explained, "It's no wonder that you panicked because you haven't been out in normal society doing normal things in years. I'm going to have a bone to pick with Fury when we get back stateside."

"Did you even tell Fury we were leaving the country?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Nope." He grinned as the waitress brought out our food. "I did get word to Agent Coulson though." He added

"Thanks sweetheart." Tony smiled before digging into his food. I shortly followed and let's just say it was the best food that I've had in a long time. The rest of the meal consisted of Tony and I joking around and enjoying our food. The fun, light feeling I had before my mini anxiety attack had returned.

When we were finally done and Tony called over the Lady to get our check, which would no doubt be expensive, I suddenly got a really bad feeling, kind of like we were being watched. I quickly did a scan of the restaurant my eyes darting around rapidly. Everything seemed okay and I chalked it up to me just being nervous because of what Tony had explained earlier.

"Alright I'll get your check right away sir." The waitresses said going back up to the front before turning back really quick. "Would you like that check to be separate or together she asked. Tony answered her and I sat there waiting when I noticed a guy standing about 10 feet behind the waitress and he had a gun point straight at her head.

"Duck!" I screamed as I leapt out of my chair and threw myself into her causing us to both go flying into a nearby table and the bullet to hit the glass instead. I looked back up just in time to see the guy aiming his gun at Tony's chest.

**Read and review.**


	21. Chapter 20 They Found Me

**Hey everyone so sorry for the wait! School and track have been so time consuming lately and finals are coming up so I ****haven't really had time to write. Also I haven't ever mentioned this before but I want to say a huge thank you to my official/unofficial beta BerbCat! This story wouldn't be possible without her! Anyways onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers just this semi decent plot and my OC**

I quickly reacted by throwing a nearby plate at his arm, causing his shot to fly past Tony. I then ran at him full force, ducking as his fist went toward my face then ramming into his lower body with my elbow then shoulder, making him fall over in a heap on the floor. I then kneeled down and picked up his gun, ignoring how my gut twisted at remembering the last time I touched a gun and the memories that followed. I decided It would be worth the onslaught of painful memories later.

I then cocked the gun, pointing it at his head as I searched for any kind of ID. After only moments of searching I found his wallet. I flipped it open and saw the familiar emblem of the T.U.G. which surprisingly didn't have a T in it, instead being two circles interlinking and a line going down the middle. I cursed under my breath as I threw the wallet down.

"We have to go now." I said oddly calm as my mask began to slip into place and I aimed my gun to shoot the man in the head.

"Kat, no stop!" Tony screamed, breaking me out of slipping back into that dark place. "Kat not to sound alarmed or anything; but what the hell!" Tony yelled, confused and eyes wide.

"They found me okay, he's from the T.U.G." I briefly explained as I kicked the offender in the head, effectively knocking him out. "They probably knew this whole time." I said aloud but mostly to myself. "But why, why would they act now?" I continued, "Because they thought I would have gone soft." I concluded. "What is this, a Test?" I rambled as I ran my hand up and down my face in frustration.

"Kat!" Tony yelled, breaking my out of my thoughts again. He had a worried expression on his face and I finally noticed that I was shaking slightly.

"We have to go now." I repeated, this time swiftly walking out of the cafe, trying not to look at the dead staff littered around me. I soon found Tony's car and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Hey I'm the only one who drives!" Tony protested. Not two seconds after he said that bullets rained down nearly hitting him. "On second thought," He said as he quickly hopped into the passenger seat. Once he was inside I sped off, the tires screeching as I booked it out of the parking lot.

"Jarvis send my suit." Tony commanded as the telltale screeches of our pursuers could be heard in the distance.

"It is on route sir, but will take time seeing as you're in another country." Jarvis responded.

"I can keep us safe till then." I said as I looked in the review mirror. I saw three vehicles in obvious pursuit. I felt my mask click into place and I smirked, "Tony you might want to hold on."

"What do you me-"Tony was cut off as I quickly turned at an intersection causing the car to spin before speeding off in the other direction, only to be met with three more cars. I quickly spun once again my eyes scanning for escape routes. I spotted a one lane road and floored it.

I was gonna give these bastards hell.

"Jarvis notify Fury on my situation." I asked grabbing the gun out of my waistband. "Tony take the wheel." I ordered before rolling down the window.

"Kat what are you doing?" he asked worriedly. I responded by leaning out the window and shooting out the lead car's front tire causing him to tail spin and take once of the other cars out, leaving only four.

"Jesus Christ Kat! What the fuck!" Tony screamed.

Tony's pov

To say I was freaking would be an understatement. Kat who had a panic attack over ordering food no less than 30 minutes ago was half hanging out a speeding car shooting at our attackers and actually hitting them. I read some of her file and knew she was a badass but this quick change in behavior was worrying me. I was broken out of my train of thought by Kat flinging her body back inside the car and taking the wheel from me again.

"While I'm not saying this isn't badass as fuck, don't you think you need to tone it down a bit kitty Kat?" I said nervously, "I mean they're backing off." I pointed out as the cars in the distance stopped. Kat immediately went wide eyed and slammed the breaks, we started to go into a tail spin but somehow Kat controlled it and we came to an abrupt halt. Before I could get a word in she jumped out of the car just in time for the remaining cars to stop a couple feet away, which apparently hadn't backed off! What the hell was going on?

"Why'd you stop?" I practically screeched, "They were slowing down!" She responded by throwing the gun over her head and the car. It landed a couple meters away and for a moment everything was still, and then it all blew up!

"It's a common tactic used in the T.U.G." She explained, "Hell I've used it myself I couple times."

"That still doesn't explain why you just threw our only gun into a minefield!" I screamed.

"I don't like guns." She said simply

"You- you just used one!" I sputtered.

"You do what you have to." She replied with a guarded expression.

"Kathrine it is not you we want, Vaughan has other plans for you, back off and we won't hurt you." A guy with slicked back, black hair and sunglasses said, breaking Kat and I out of our little argument.

"What the hell did I do?" I asked exasperated with the lack of answers I was getting at the moment.

"Ah Donovan nice to see you to, I see you've put on some weight - how unfortunate." Kat sassed, completely dismissing my outburst. The guy dubbed as Donavan sneered,

"I thought we beat that quick wit out of you all those years ago." He mocked. I cringed at him so causally mentioning her abuse. "If I remember correctly it took you a while to sing, oh but once you did you didn't stop; especially after we offed your parents." My blood ran cold and I took a glance at Kat whose expression hardened.

"Jarvis how we doing on my suit?" I asked as the tension escalated.

"ETA is 2 minutes sir."

"Cut that in half and in then some." I responded, "it's about to get really ugly."

"On it sir," The A.I. said as Donavan and his lackeys began the assault.

Kat immediately sprang, and yes I do literally mean sprang into action, as in running toward them doing some completely unnecessary round off back handspring and flipping over one of the guys heads, kicking him in the process. The guy was instantly knocked out, which made a couple of Donavan's guys waver a bit.

"Now I'm not sure if you remember this but there is a reason they call me the oncoming storm." she growled. It was at this moment that my suit made its appearance.

"Oh god finally!" I said rather loudly "I was starting to feel like I was gonna miss all the action." I quipped as the metal in my suit parted, allowing me to safely step inside, "Now we can really get the party started." This kick started the fighting again and the remaining of Donovan's men made an advance on me, while Kat handled Donovan himself. He held a striking resemblance to a greasy rat now that I'm looking at him. "Now boys, if you really wanted to meet me you could have just made an appointment with my office and it would've saved you all this trouble."

Nat's pov

I swiftly dodged a bullet and did a back flip off a stack of boxes and successfully took out Clint's and mine last target. I felt a swell of joy in me because the mission didn't take anywhere near as long as we were told it would and that meant we got to go back home to Kat and Conner early. We hadn't been able to contact them since we left and I was really worried about both of them.

"Ready to pack up and go home Nat?" Clint asked running up from where he had been positioned in the shadows.

"You know it." I sighed. As we got ready to head back to our temporary base my emergency phone buzzed in my boot. I frowned because the only person who has the number to this was Coulson and he was instructed not to use it unless something bad was going down. I frowned as I fished it out of my shoe and I imagine Clint had the same expression.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Nat it Phil, listen Tony's lab might've blown up so he took Kat to Italy and a few minutes ago Tony's A.I. informed me that some T.U.G. agents ambushed Tony and Kat a couple miles out from Venice ." He quickly explained.

"What!" I said in shock. "Please tell me Stark wasn't really that stupid."

"What happened?" Clint demanded frantically.

"I'm afraid so."

"Alright send the location to this phone and Clint and I will head straight there, we just wrapped up this mission anyways." I sighed

"That was fast." He commented, "Not nearly as long as Fury said it would be."

"I have a feeling this was just to get us out of the country while the investigation on Kat went through." I growled.

"Interesting," Phil chuckled and I could tell that the gears in his brain were turning.

"What's going on in the pretty head of yours?" I asked as I slid onto my motorcycle, closely followed by Clint.

"I'll explain when you get back." He said after a minute.

"Anyways, before I go how's Conner doing?"

"Again, I'll explain everything when you get back." He responded mysteriously, "Sending the location to you now." Her said and then promptly hung up.

"What's going on?" Clint asked with a worried expression as we both slide on our helmets.

"Stark was a dumbass took Kat out of country and some T.U.G. agents ambushed them." I explained, "Now we got to head to Italy and see just what the hell he was thinking."

"I told you we shouldn't have trusted Stark." Clint growled protectively.

"There may be more to this than meets the eye Clinton." I chided.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" He sighed in annoyance, "What about Conner?" He asked suddenly going very serious.

"I'm not quite sure." I said, "Coulson seems to be onto something though."

"What do you mean, Nat?'

"I'm not quite sure." I repeated, before starting the motorcycle, gunning the engine a few times and speeding off.

Kat's pov

Tony and I sat leaning up against the side of his car. He had stepped out of his Ironman suit and it stood a few feet away, waiting to be called upon again if needed. Donovan and his men ran off after only minutes of intense fighting, no doubt to report back to Vaughan. I shivered at the thought of what he was going to send next, though I also wondered why he wanted Tony dead.

"So you knew them?" Tony asked after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"Yeah, Donovan was my 'recruiter' " I said, picking at my nails.

"So he tortured you." Tony deadpanned.

"Yeah." I whispered, getting caught up in my memories.

"Did he kill your parents too?" He pried

"No that was Vaughan." I corrected, "He burned then alive you know. A-after I agreed to join he set them on fire r-right in front of me." I explained in a rush, the words just tumbling out of me. "I-I can still hear them sc-screaming." I choked as a tear ran down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away.

"Kat-"Tony began but I cut him off not able to stop now that I'd started.

"He said he couldn't have any lose end now that I was his." I squeaked, my hands starting to slightly shake. "He left their bodies in there with me too and I could not stop screaming. I haven't really taken well to fire since; I was honestly on the verge of panicking the entire time I was trying to save you in your lab." I continued, "It- it's my fault." I choked, finally giving into the tremors. "I killed them."

"Oh kid," Tony sighed, "Nothing you did was ever your fault."

**So that was an emotional roller coaster ride to write. Anyways I'd love to hear some theories about what you guys think Vaughan is planning or what's gonna happen next. **

**Read and review. **


End file.
